Don't You Remember?
by steenta112
Summary: Tenten's in denial about Neji and Sakura's relationship.  She sees that the couple might really have feelings for one another and turns to drinking, flirting, and singing.  NejiTen / NejiSaku / SasuSaku / NaruHina / ShikaTema / SasuTen
1. Chapter 1

Description: After a mission, Neji, Tenten, and a few friends find themselves in a Suna bar. Tenten's in denial about Neji and Sakura's relationship. When she sees first hand that the couple might really have feelings for one another, the weapon's mistress of Konoha turns to drinking, flirting, and singing for comfort. NejiTen / NejiSaku / SasuSaku / NaruHina / ShikaTema

Author's Note: Here is my first chapter story. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto. :D

* * *

><p>It had been a long mission. Everyone was tired and annoyed. We were done crossing the desert. After hours in the hot sun, we finally made it into Suna. It was nice to be in a friendly territory after the trek through enemy provinces. You never get fully relaxed until you're home, but to a lot of our group, Suna was like a second home. This was especially true for Shikamaru who was currently missing, most likely kid-napped by his Suna girlfriend, Temari. That left the rest of our Anbu team and the other group we were partnered with for the mission. We were at the hotel right now relaxing. I was slipping my shoes on as I watched Neji get dragged out towards the bar. I smirked at how he glared.<p>

"Come on, Sasuke," I called, pulling him off the chair by his sleeve. He looked bored as usual, but I knew he would follow. He would follow that woman anywhere, just like I would follow my captain.

* * *

><p>My group consisted of myself, Tenten, famed weapon's mistress of Konoha, my captain, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, former traitor, now redeemed, and the genius strategist, Nara Shikamaru. It was hard being surrounded by such intriguing men. No Really. It was HARD. Not just because I was in love with my childhood sparring partner, or because every other female was too, but because recently he had announced his engagement… to Haruno Sakura. FML.<p>

The worst thing was, they didn't even love each other. It was a purely logical, planned out partnership. It was the perfect Hyuga arrangement. Taking out all emotion, from everything, even marriage… It just sickened me to think about it, but then again, if they were truly in love, I'd have lost all hope, I suppose. I'm not blind. I can see he holds no feelings for her, but I know that doesn't mean much. This arrangement will not be ended, and certainly not by him. She has also resolutely decided to continue with the engagement, despite the fact that she could have her own happiness if she simply opened her eyes.

My other teammate, the last Uchiha, handled himself pretty well when the news came out. A true shinobi shows no emotion, and Sasuke was nothing but professional. I did catch him looking at her more after that, though. Everyone knew of her love for the Uchiha, but what few knew was that it was reciprocated. I doubt she even knew, but I've been on his team for the past year and a half. I've gotten pretty good at reading stoic bastards, and I could tell. I never asked him about it. Surprisingly, I didn't have to. The training area he frequents was proof enough of his frustration, anger, and pain. It was obvious enough to me. I'd been feeling the same thing. That area was all burns, holes, and torn down trees. Shit, if I could do that kind of damage, I would've. Instead, I trained with my captain, Neji, and made him eat dirt. It was quite satisfying really, but I think he might have let me win, which just pissed me off more.

* * *

><p>"Let's go already."<p>

"Hn." Sasuke got up, and walked with me down the hall. I knocked on the adjacent door.

"Oi Naruto!" I yelled through the door.

The door opened and Sai answered. "He's in the shower."

"Oh, okay. Well, some of us are going out to the bar. You know, the one we passed on the way here… You're all more than welcome to tag along." I smiled at the artist. He nodded.

"I'll let everyone know," he said before closing the door.

I looked at Sasuke. He was waiting as patiently as was to be expected from him. "Off we go," I muttered to myself.

The team we were partnered with was led by the future hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. He's a bit unorthodox, but he's proven his worth time and time again. He really puts others first, what more could you want from your hokage? Naturally, Sakura was his second in command. She always was whenever he went on a mission. Lady Tsunade has been trying to get him more acquainted with the legalities of being hokage, but he insisted on getting out and joining us for this mission. On his team was also Sai, as well as, Hyuga Hinata, who I suspect was hand-picked by his second-in-command. No doubt, now that Sakura was engaged she was trying to tie off all loose ends, ie Naruto. Everyone knows Hinata would be only too happy to fill that role. I just hope I'm around long enough to see Neji's face when he hears of the relationship that's sure to ensue. That would be priceless!

Eh, I have to find my fun somewhere, right?

I heard from Hinata that she and Naruto had gone on a few dates already, but ultimately he was too busy, and possibly just uninterested in her. I laughed this off. "Please! I doubt he even knew you two were on a date. Did you specifically ask him to go on a date?" I had asked. She admitted that those exact words weren't said. "So, there's still hope!" I told her. It was a lot easier to believe in that for someone like Hinata than for myself. If anyone deserved getting their happily ever after, it was her. Such a sweet girl should get her heart's desire. She had been waiting so long… I don't really like talking to her much now though. Those eyes… They see far more than I want anyone to see.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the bar, I looked around and saw the many Suna shinobi and kunoichi having a good time. We were lucky to be enjoying a time of peace right now. After being in the war, everyone tried to let loose whenever they had the chance. Sasuke followed behind me, lagging along. After scanning the room, I noticed Shikamaru's pineapple of a head. He was sitting at a table with Temari and Kankurou. Looking back at Sasuke, I was going to point out our other comrade, until I saw his attention was elsewhere. Following his line of sight, I saw it. There at the bar was the spectacle that was Neji and Sakura. She was laughing… He's was smiling at her… They were holding hands… That's the moment when the cracks in my facade, finally shattered.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please be kind in reviews. I accept criticism, but be gentle. :D Hope you like it, and there's more to come…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't Own It. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I stood there watching them. All I know is it was long enough for Sasuke to take notice.<p>

"Come on, Tenten," he said. He walked away in the direction of Shikamaru's table. I stood there a moment longer. Every little nuance, every detail I hadn't seen before was magnified. Maybe I was wrong after all. Maybe there was more between them than I originally thought.

I schooled my appearance, casually turned around, and walked to my friends' table. I didn't feel how his eyes were immediately glued to my back. I was too preoccupied with concealing the fact that my heart just shattered to pieces.

"Hey," I announced my appearance suddenly. Sitting down at the cement-like table between Sasuke and Kankuro, I unknowingly broke up Temari and Kankuro's arguing. I smiled at them, and waved. The shinobi at the table greeted me. It was pleasant enough in the Suna bar. I could pretend everything was okay with my friends. I smiled for real this time.

"Here," Sasuke pushed a glass towards me. "I ordered you something…"

"Thanks." I took a sip while listening to the music in the background and Temari talk about possibly moving to Konoha. My lips turned up in disgust at the taste, though. Uh! The drink was horrid, to be honest. I coughed and glared at Sasuke. "What is this?" I asked between coughs. He smirked while drinking his own concoction.

"Medicine," he said straight-faced.

Disbelievingly, I answered back, "That's no medicine."

He let out an annoyed sigh. "You're right. It's alcohol. Temari recommended it." Sasuke looked at me for a second then added, "Said it was good for fixing a broken heart. Or at least forgetting for a while."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Not a topic I wanted to discuss at the moment, but since he went there, I had to fight back. It was my nature. "So you must be drinking one too then, hmm?" I challenged.

His dark eyes turned to mine again. There was a fierce passion in his eyes, and so much emotion. I've never seen him so open. "Tonight, I'm drinking that and more," he stated seriously. I blinked at him and looked away. We had never talked about it, but apparently we were both completely transparent. I held up the drink and looked at Neji, my captain. Tilting my head, I smiled nostalgically, then saluted him and the love I always knew would amount to nothing. Quickly, I drained my glass. I could see Sasuke's smile from the corner of my eye.

The night was young, and we were definitely going to be drunk before it was over. Sasuke finished his glass shortly after me. The rest of the table took this as a sign to order more drinks. I leaned back and listened to the DJ, wondering when the music was coming back on. He was saying something about a contest and singing. My muddled mind finally understood. Tonight there would be some drunk karaoke singing at the Suna bar. Little did I know I would be one of them.

* * *

><p>One drink and a few badly sung covers later, Hinata, Sai, Naruto, and Gaara joined the group. The latter arrived a few minutes before the other three. I was feeling pretty good by now. Temari and I were having fun "booing" the bad and "woohing" the good. Some girl had just sung Pink's song, Get the Party Started. Tema and I were letting loose to it on the dance floor. When we came back to the table, everyone was there. Naruto even tracked down Sakura and Neji. Our whole group took up two tables, but it wasn't a problem securing a second table when one of your friend's is the Kazekage.<p>

I tried to calm myself down and put on a straight face, but I was so full of energy and nerves that I was still smiling like a fool. Better to smile than to cry, I always say. I looked at Kankuro. He was sitting in the chair next to mine. I plopped down into my empty chair, glad that no one took it while I was away.

"Hey, man! What's up?" I said.

He looked me over, then smiled gradually, mockingly. "Nothing. What's up with you?" He was watching me, closely now.

I pretended to think, pouted my lip, and said finally, "Nothing," I laughed at my own simple response, and hid in my bangs for a second, feeling a bit self-conscious. When I looked up, I saw Hinata across the table. "Hey, Hinata! I'm SO glad you're here!" She looked around until she spotted me. I waved her over. She hesitated for a moment. "Come 'ere," I said again.

While she made her way over, I looked around before quickly pushing Sasuke out of his seat. Laughing, I grabbed his hand and apologized. "What the fuck, Tenten?"

"I am really, truly sorry, Sasuke-kun," I laughed again at my attempt to butter him up. When I was done laughing, I explained, "I want Hinata to sit here, so you have to move over." He glared at me. I tried to give him the puppy dog eyes that I've seen Hinata do so well. He conceded and sat in the other chair. Hinata sat down and apologized to Sasuke, which I thought was funny.

"How much has she had to drink?" I heard her ask him.

"Pfft," I laughed. They think I'm drunk! That's funny! Good times!

Sasuke looked at me and shrugged, while he downed another glass.

Hinata turned to me with her polite greeting, "Hello, Tenten." She smiled.

I smiled at her. Such innocence. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Be a dear, and tell me why your cousin is such an ASS?" I'll admit, I think I shouted the last word with a bit too much youth. "Tee hee hee." I giggled at the thought.

"Ummm…" Hinata replied looking at the shocked faces of their friends. Neji was glaring at Sasuke now, and Hinata wondered if he was the one who was buying her drinks. "Maybe you should stop drinking for a little while, Tenten?"

I was a bit offended, but looking at her fearful face, I decided to just be nice and agree. "Okay. But if I lose my buzz, I'm ordering another drink." She nodded. "And you're drinking one, since I can't."

Hinata was apprehensive. I saw her look over at Neji, which pissed me off. "Nevermind, I'll just drink it if you won't. Hey, waitress lady!" I shouted.

"No, I'll drink it," she said.

I looked at her suspiciously. "You have drank before right? I don't want to be blamed for…" I waved vaguely.

"Yes I have, but it's usually at Hyuga banquets and weddings. Things like that." Hyuga Weddings?

"Right…" I mumbled. "That makes sense." It was hot all of a sudden. My stomach was churning. "Mmm. I think I'm gonna be sick," I said before running to the bathroom. When I got there, I immediately splashed some water on my face. I breathed in deeply and tried to calm down. Hinata and Temari came in soon after.

"Hey, are you okay?" Temari asked. I pulled my hair out of my signature buns, and ran my wet hands through my hair. Hinata gasped in surprise. I continued trying to control my breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Yeah, I think so. I feel like I might be dehydrated though."

"I'll get you some water," Hinata said before running out.

"So weird…" Temari said dazed while looking at me through the mirror. She was staring at my hair.

I felt myself calming down and I was finally starting to feel a little better. The air on my damp skin helped a lot. Once Hinata was back, I made sure to drink the water she brought me.

"You know, Sakura thought you were dehydrated." Temari was fixing her hair in the mirror. "I'm glad that's all it was. As a ninja, I'm so used to jumping to conclusions and thinking that when someone's sick, they're poisoned."

I was leaning against the bathroom wall. I wasn't feeling as happy-go-lucky as before. It seemed my mood dropped with every reminder of either Sakura or Neji.

"You guys…" I said to them shaking my head. "I don't wanna go back out there." I hated how I sounded. So vulnerable, so pathetic. Only Neji could do this to me. I hated the look in their eyes. Of course, they knew. I tried so hard to keep it a secret, and yet they still knew. They all probably knew. Pathetic. It was almost liberating. If they knew, and Sasuke knew, then who cared if everyone knew. At this point, I didn't care if he knew. I just wanted it gone. All the hurt, I wanted to let it out, but I was too controlled for tears. Nevertheless, one streaming watery tear fell from my right eye. And before I was able to swipe it from existence, they saw it.

"Oh honey," Temari said sincerely.

"Tenten…" Hinata was at a loss for words. We stood there in silence for a few minutes, until Temari spoke.

"I have an idea!" Temari yelled with an evil glint in her eye.

"Here's what you do. Screw him!" she yelled. "Screw them both!"

I smirked and said, "Well, I'm not doing that! Any other suggestions, or should I ask Kakashi-sensei? I bet he has some ideas, what with all those books he reads…"

"Eww, gross! You know what I meant! We have to show him what he's missing," Temari winked at Hinata.

I looked up from staring at the floor and glanced at the two of them. Temari and Hinata were both smiling. "Not you too, Hinata? Traitor… I can't do it! I'm not some home-wrecker…"

"I think it's a good idea," she smiled. "They're not married yet. And it's not like we're asking you to make him cheat on her. You're right, you're not a home-wrecker. I just never thought you were someone who gave up without a fight." Hinata said without losing her happy smile. It sent me into a rage.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard the girl," Temari smirked. "What's wrong? Scared he'll reject you?" she taunted. Hinata laughed as I grit my teeth.

"I am not scared. I am NEVER scared!" I screamed.

"Prove it," Hinata said in her quiet voice.

"How exactly do I do that?" I asked them with venom.

"I already told you that I have an idea, but I need to know one thing…" Temari said.

Intrigued and a bit confused, I asked her, "What's that?"

She looked me over, while pocketing my hair ties from the counter, and asked, "How well do you sing?"

…FML

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! That's why this chapter is out so quick. Hope you like it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Neji<p>

After changing out of our mission clothes and into regular clothing, my team and I were sitting around the hotel room relaxing. While not an overly strenuous mission, we were all glad to have it over with. Recovering some stolen documents and replacing them with misleading information was pretty standard stuff. My team and I could have easily accomplished it on our own.

From on one of the beds, I watched Tenten who was dutifully ignoring me as she had been most of the mission. She was stuffing the rest of her clothes into her pack. We had all changed out of our standard Anbu gear. She was currently talking with Uchiha who was sitting in a chair by the small table our room had. He was trying to tune her out, but when he saw me looking at them, it was like magically he was interested in what she was saying. We both knew what he was doing. Sometimes he could be so childish. He was acting like a little kid who had their favorite plaything snatched away and was now taking out his frustration on me, trying to lash out and get back at me. With Sasuke, that plaything was Sakura. But what he so easily overlooks is that she was never his. He never showed any interest in her when he had the chance, and now he had no right to be angry. It was too late. He'd missed his opportunity.

I crossed my arms and thought about my luck recently. To be honest, I'm surprised we were even assigned this mission. It seems like ever since Sakura and I got engaged, things had been going wrong left and right. It wouldn't be so bad if my best friend would talk to me. I don't understand what's going on in that head of hers lately…

She says there's nothing wrong, but I know when she's lying to me. I haven't been able to get her alone to ask her what it is that's bothering her either. There's always some excuse. I know when she's avoiding me, and when she's trying to placate me. Tenten, what has happened to make you isolate yourself from me? If only you would talk to me, maybe I could help you.

Tenten was putting her pack against the wall when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she said.

I narrowed my eyes at Uchiha once she moved away from him. He was beginning to piss me off. Just because he couldn't have Sakura, didn't mean he could go after Tenten. I didn't want him to bring her into this game he wanted to play. She shouldn't have anything to do with it, and if he tried anything with her to piss me off, he'd be in serious trouble. He looked away after the glaring match, and I saw Tenten walk back into view.

I was going to ask her who it was, but then I saw the girl with the pink hair enter our room. Haruno Sakura. Soon to be Hyuga Sakura. My fiancé. It still sounded weird to me, even just as a thought in my head.

* * *

><p>"Hey Neji," she waved with a smile. I nodded at her in greeting. She was my fiancé after all. I had to learn to interact with her sometime. And while I would have much rather cornered Tenten and forced her to tell me what was wrong, I allowed my new fiancé to drag me out to some bar she said she wanted to go to. I wasn't really a drinker, but this woman would be my wife eventually. I would have to learn to enjoy her company sooner or later, why not pick sooner.<p>

We were under no misconceptions here. I told her from the beginning that I was incapable of the traditional "love" that everyone thinks is out there. Sakura accepted that. She said to me that she didn't need to be loved to be happy. She just needed to know that I wouldn't leave her and that she could trust me to support her in her dream of being one of the greatest medical ninjas out there.

"I promise," I told her. "You have my word. I won't do anything to hurt you. You've had enough of that." She had smiled at me and from then on we were engaged.

There was a lot of speculation about our relationship. Some people guessed right, while others assumed we had been dating secretly for years. The fact was, I didn't search out Sakura to be my wife. One day, Hiashi came to me with the idea. She seemed as good a choice as any, so I told him if she agreed, then I would not oppose the arrangement. That is the not so romantic truth to the start of our relationship. It had been nearly two months since then.

* * *

><p>"Neji, look at this!" she said excitedly. I looked at the flyer she held up. We had just walked into the dark Suna pub and sat at the bar. The flyer's print said that there was a contest tonight. Apparently, the winner would get some all-inclusive trip for two to a resort up north. It looked nice enough from the picture they had printed.<p>

"I wish I was brave enough to try out…" she mumbled to herself.

"What could be so scary, that you would be nervous to do it?" I asked.

"Didn't you read the whole thing?" Sakura asked.

Calling over the bartender, I answered her. "I skimmed it." Sakura laughed and pointed to the paper.

I smirked. "You're kidding." She turned away embarrassed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face me. "Singing? That's what scares the hokage's apprentice? My how the mighty have fallen," I joked with a quirk of the lips.

Sakura laughed and hit me lightly with her other hand. I smiled. She was pretty when she laughed, I noticed. I had never realized that before. I could get used to that smile. Sakura blushed when she saw that I was still holding her hand.

"Sorry," I told her and when I looked away I felt my senses heighten for a moment through the little bit of alcohol I had. It was as if my senses were telling me that someone was watching us. I glanced around the room and towards the door. There by the entrance had been Tenten. I could see her back through the crowd. She was making her way towards one of the corner tables. I watched her go silently. I don't know why but it hurt to see her leave like that, without seeing her face, knowing that she saw me and decided to just keep walking. I felt guilty, like I had done something wrong or been caught in a lie. I was worried she had seen me and Sakura, just then. But… that would mean something I couldn't possibly fathom at the moment.

I tried to distract myself with the music, but my mind kept coming back to her. Could I have really had feelings for Tenten all this time and not noticed? More importantly, did she? Is that why she refused to acknowledge me now? That would be one possible reason for why we weren't communicating recently. I realized I was losing myself in thought again when I was supposed to be enjoying a night out with friends. I ordered another beer and turned to watch the stage, trying not to think about what I may have uncovered.

The DJ was getting the music ready for the next contestant. I could see he was also talking with some would-be singers. Looking at the way the girls were gathered around him and the way they flipped their hair, I could tell who was just trying to get noticed. There was a book being passed around up front among some of the more rowdy customers. Obviously they were trying to decide what songs they would sing, fighting ensued when someone chose the same song as another. There were people dancing, but most were just hanging around the tables, drinking and chatting. I let my eyes slide over to that table in the corner. Tenten was smiling at Sasuke, the bastard. There were a few empty glasses and bottles on the table and both Tenten and Uchiha were drinking between bursts of conversation. A few minutes later, she turned to talk to Kankuro. I noticed how his gaze lingered on her long after she turned away. I grit my teeth, and turned so I didn't have to see anymore.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder then. I looked up to see Sakura looking at me. She smiled gently. "Do you want to go sit with everybody now? You're cousin's not here yet, but she should be here soon. She promised me she would be coming."

"I think I'll have another drink first," I said. Trying to hint to her that I wanted some time to myself, I added, "But you can go on ahead if you want…"

Apparently hinting didn't work with Sakura because she answered with, "No, it's fine. I'll just wait for you until you're ready."

"Hn." Sakura's eye twitched, but she soon recovered with a forced smile.

* * *

><p>I tried to give Sakura my full attention, but I couldn't keep it up for long. My eyes would keep landing on Tenten. I tried not to watch her, but as the alcohol got into my system I realized it was also getting into hers. While Tenten was a very highly trained kunoichi, she could still be fairly naïve at times. Add liquor to the mix and it was a recipe for disaster. I decided I would keep an eye on her, so no one took advantage of her in her weakened state. I would be subtle in my supervision. She was my partner and we always watched each other's back. Why should now be any different? Still, I didn't want to anger her, so I decided to look out for her on the down low.<p>

I finished my second drink as Naruto came up to Sakura and me at the bar. Hinata and Sai were with him.

After some more drinks were obtained, we all headed to the table in the corner. Gaara had also walked in and secured a second table right next to the one Shikamaru, Tenten, and the others were sitting at. Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, and I sat down at the other table. Hinata was about to sit when I heard Tenten call for her.

My gaze traveled to my long-time partner. Her eyes were glassy and she looked like she was completely ecstatic to see Hinata. There was a time when I used to see that smile directed at me. I stared at her for a second. I hadn't seen her smile like that in a while. It was nice, but it also confused me. How could she be so happy now, without her best friend? Am I not even a shadow of a thought to her? She hasn't even looked in my direction once since she entered. As my thoughts got carried away, I almost missed the way she pushed Sasuke out of his chair and onto the floor. The way she laughed so freely at him. I smirked. Not so regal now are you, Uchiha? Hinata sat next to her, and I picked up my drink, reminded that I must be more subtle in my observation.

As I was trying to refocus on the people in front of me, I couldn't help but overhear the next words that fell from Tenten's mouth. "Tell me why your cousin is such an ASS?" she screamed.

I nearly spit out my drink, but managed to stop before I completely embarrassed myself. I looked up and saw Uchiha smirking at me with a self-satisfied grin. I glared back at him. Idiot! Hinata was doing her best to deal with a very drunk Tenten. I can't recall her ever being this wasted. She was no Lee, but apparently she could still be quite the handful while intoxicated. I rubbed my temple trying to regain some composure and closed my eyes. Naruto and Sai were arguing again. One can only guess what about. I was, not for the first time that night, wishing we had just decided to stay at the hotel.

* * *

><p>"She's probably just dehydrated. I wouldn't be too worried. Alcohol can do that to you if you don't drink or eat anything else," Sakura explained to someone at the table. When I looked at her I saw that she was talking to a very worried Hinata and Temari. Tenten's chair at the other table was empty.<p>

"I'm going to go check on her," my cousin said, getting up from next to the empty seat. I deduced from the clues around me that Tenten had felt ill and left to go to the bathroom.

"I'll come too," said Temari.

Sakura went to get up as well, but as I caught the fearful expression Hinata gave, I decided to intervene. Catching her arm, I said, "Sakura, she's fine. You said so yourself. Sit and enjoy yourself. You're off duty, remember?" I pulled her back down to sit. Temari and Hinata left to find Tenten. I hoped she would be fine. She probably just needed some fresh air or water like Sakura had said, so I wasn't worried.

I caught Uchiha's eyes flash red when he took in the sight of my hand on Sakura's wrist. I smirked at him and he immediately turned towards the stage.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as he put his beer bottle to his mouth with eyes closed.

"Yeah, you're right. I know she's fine," she laughed. "It's hard to turn it off sometimes, you know."

I let go of her arm and nodded. "That's why you're one of the best Konoha has." I could see Sakura blush from the corner of my eye. Sasuke was quiet, but I could tell he was having another inner tantrum as he glared at me. Not a minute later, he excused his self from the table with clenched fists and an angry stride.

"I wonder what's his problem?" Naruto asked, breaking off his conversation with Gaara and Kankuro to watch Sasuke stomp off.

"Maybe if you stopped trying to fix Traitor's problems, you could work on fixing your own. Like your problem of not having a dimmmm," Sai was saying before Sakura reached across the table and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Normally, I would punch you for having one of these ridiculous conversations, but we are in another village, and I'm going to let it slide for now. But so help me if I hear it again," Sakura threatened, taking back her hand and cracking her knuckles. I could see she had been watching Sasuke leave. Too caught up in her own thoughts, she almost didn't catch Sai's insult.

I know Sakura had told me she had moved on, but I couldn't help but think she had accepted the marriage proposal to me so she could get away from Sasuke. Could she be running from her past? From love? Could that be what I was doing as well? I felt a strong need to meditate on these thoughts, but that would have to wait until I was in the right mind. Until then I would have to play it safe, and try to keep Tenten from doing anything she might regret…


	4. Chapter 4

I should have the next chapter up soon. It's already written just need to tweak, and re-read it for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Tenten<p>

"So what's the plan?" I asked. Temari, Hinata, and I were talking over tactics in the ladies' bathroom. Only a few times did another kunoichi come in and they were all too plastered to care about our conversation.

"If Neji Nii-san hasn't noticed you yet, I'm afraid you're going to need to do something drastic… to catch his attention," Hinata spoke up. She was looking at me with a warm smile. "He can be very stubborn."

"What makes you guys think that'll work?" I questioned. "He just sees me as Tenten. The 'friend.' Uh!" I yelled exasperated.

Temari raised an eyebrow at my dramatic display. I know I was acting unlike myself, and had I known earlier, I would've knocked myself out to keep from living this humiliation. I continued to act like a child by trying to throw myself onto the dirty floor in defeat. Luckily, Hinata grabbed me before I fell on the gross bathroom tiles. That was one thing I was saved from, however the rest of my humiliation would be felt tomorrow. I stared at my two friends and continued to whine and plead. "He treats you better than anyone else," Hinata said letting go of my arm. I was about to retort when she added, "Except maybe Sakura now. And that's only going to get worse as time goes on, unless you do something to show him that the girl he should be with… is you."

With eyes wide, my mind replayed the scene of them at the bar. Jealousy rolled through me as I imagined how much closer Neji and Sakura would be, especially if they got married. He would grow to love her. I knew he would. All my selfish desires immediately jumped at me, and I knew she was right. I had to do something. I had to act. I wasn't a quitter and I wasn't scared.

With a new determination, I clenched a fist and brought it up to eye level in a sign of promise. I would do my best to show him. I would make him see that he can love me. Maybe it's not love now, but there's a deep friendship there, and I can work with that.

Tonight was doing weird things to me, I realized. Suddenly, I could relate so much more to my crazy sensei and Lee. I even had the odd idea of adding some ridiculous consequence on, should I fail. I guess the water that makes this flower grow in youth is love, alcohol, and desperation.

"Okay. I'm in," I said confidently.

They both smiled. "Great! Now, here's what I'm thinking," Temari started to fluff my hair as she spoke. I tried to swat her away, and encourage her to continue. "Neji is a man of routine, is he not?" I nodded, agreeing. "He likes order, consistency. You being… you," she said nonchalantly as I glared. "Well, you're not the most feminine. Let's face the facts."

"I won't deny it. I would much rather be training than shopping anyday. I'm a NINJA! What do you expect?" I laughed trying not to be offended.

Hinata crossed her arms, obviously trying to come up with her own ideas to implement. I appreciated it, since most of my brain cells were being used to follow this conversation. I don't think I could handle much more than that right now. Even though I was feeling much less inebriated, I'm glad I had these two kunoichi to help me get coordinated.

Temari began again, "It's time we melt that ice cube you call, Captain! Don't you agree, Hinata?"

She smiled at her. "I think I know where you're going with this, but I don't know if she has it in her," Hinata stated. "Tenten, you are very pretty, but…"

"But what?"

Temari stood up straight and took over. "He doesn't see you as a woman! You wear these buns all the time, Tenten! It's cute, but we don't want cute tonight."

"Okay…" I fingered my hair nervously, only just realizing it was still down.

"What we want is sexy. So, my idea is that you enter the karaoke contest. I know the perfect song to start it off," Temari said excitedly, almost giddy.

"Ummm, Temari," Hinata tried to whisper. "We don't want her to embarrass herself. Maybe we should make sure she can handle it first… She has been drinking, afterall."

I told them in answer to Hinata's worried thoughts, "I can handle it. If it's sexy you want," I said before flipping my hair and strutting across the room. "It's sexy you'll get," I added as I fisted my shirt tugging on it a bit and pouting cutely. After batting my eyes at them, we all laughed out loud.

As Temari rubbed her hands together in anticipation, I tried to come to terms with the fact that I was really going to do this. 'Don't think about it too much, or you'll chicken out,' I told myself.

"Neji nii-san's not going to know what hit him," Hinata giggled conspiratorially. "I'll keep an eye on him, and we can both help in distracting Sakura, so don't worry about that."

"Hmm," I agreed. "It's too bad we can't get Sasuke involved too. He's just waiting for his chance to pounce, I know it!" The room got eerily quiet, and I could hear the music from the bar area seeping into our conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait ONE MINUTE here!" Temari shouted, and I stared at her confused as hell. "Sasuke wants Sakura?"

"Pfft. No, Neji," I laughed. "Of course, Sakura!" There was a moment of silence before I realized it wasn't common knowledge that he liked her and I had just let slip Uchiha Sasuke's biggest secret. Oh was I gonna be in trouble…

"Oh, this is just PERFECT!" the fan wielder shouted angrily, scaring me. "Now we HAVE to break up this engagement," she spoke facing Hinata. Hinata agreed eagerly. "They're all so damn stubborn, proud, and… ignorant to the other's feelings… If they didn't have us? I don't even want to think about what could've happened. THIS has just become a real mission, Hinata. Our friends are idiots and they need our help. I'll get Shika involved. He can deal with the ice cubes. Hopefully he'll make them see the error of their ways."

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Hinata stated seriously. Then she turned to look at me. "Think you can handle it, Tenten?"

I shook my head in assurance and felt the unusual tickle of my long unbound hair hitting the skin of my face, neck, and back. I refrained from moving it or scratching at my skin. Tonight I would be out of my comfort zone, and I acknowledged the tickle as a kind of training for the rest of the night.

"I can do it, and I will succeed!" I yelled. I added a, "Yosh!" at the end there just for fun. I giggled as Temari and Hinata sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>Neji<p>

That last singer wasn't so bad, but I was getting bored, and the girls still hadn't brought Tenten back yet. Then, as I looked up, I spotted bright blonde hair coming from the bathrooms, over the crowd. It was Temari with my cousin Hinata following closely behind. They walked over to our table. Our group of friends and comrades made room for them as they came over. I wondered where Tenten was. I was about to ask, but Sakura beat me to it.

"Is Tenten feeling okay?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled at her in reassurance.

"She's fine now," Temari said with a smirk. "Our girl's just had a bit too much to drink."

"You can say that again." My cousin said as she sat down in the seat next to me, shaking her head. "Neji, does Tenten drink often? I've never seen her like this," Hinata spoke.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. With my drink in hand, I took a sip, and then answered, "I have only ever seen her drink on undercover missions. She's never gotten drunk around me."

"I wonder why she would be drinking so much tonight then," Hinata wondered. "Might you know, Nii-san?"

"No, she's been avoiding me." I watched the DJ calling the next contestant up on stage as I clenched my fists thinking of how my best friend was slowly drifting away. Something was wrong with her, and there was nothing I could do. Nothing but watch, because she was refusing to let me in. Suddenly, there was a girl with long wavy brown hair walking out onto the stage. Definitely a ninja, I thought as I noticed how gracefully she walked. I had downed a few drinks already, and laughed inwardly when for a second I thought she looked somewhat like Tenten. Temari and Hinata turned their attention towards the stage as did everyone else.

Hinata was smiling. "This is going to be good," she whispered to me. "I can tell…" she said looking at me trying to get my attention. She was trying to tell me something, but my mind was having a hard time deciphering the clues. "Nii-san should watch the stage," she said resting her head in one hand. I did as was told and my eyes fell to the petite girl. She was an unassuming thing, like a china doll, but she carried herself with a strength you don't see often.

"Wooo! You go you sexy bitch!" Temari screamed. I saw the girl on stage blush. I arched a brow at the display and looked to the girl on my other side. Sakura was sitting next to me with a smirk. She shrugged and joined in cheering for the girl. I looked over at Tenten's empty chair.

"Where's Tenten? You should've escorted her back," I told them, beginning to get annoyed.

The girl on stage started swaying her hips sensually as the music started. Temari glanced back at me from looking at the stage. She put her finger to her mouth to shush me, and then she pointed to the stage like that would answer my question. Grrr! I was very close to getting up and walking back to the restrooms to get her myself.

"Wooo!" Temari screamed as others in the crowd joined her.

I overheard Shikamaru say to Temari quietly, "What are you up to?" She only giggled in response.

I decided I would give Tenten another minute before I would… go… get her? Hmm…

That girl, I… she was so… beautiful, captivating, and… oh my god. Looking at her clothes, my eyes went wide. "Tenten," I heard myself say.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is a bit suggestive, but I think it still falls in the T rating, since you see worse on television. The song is Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls. I recommend you watch the video or listen to the song. I think the dancing in the video, really helps you see what's going on in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Neji<p>

I watched her getting lost in the music, swaying her hips from side to side. Then, Tenten started singing and the crowd went wild.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, uh uh  
>But you keep frontin', uh<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me, uh uh  
>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

She started singing… and an involuntary groan escaped my lips as I recognized the song. Quickly, I lost all of my composure and panicked. I didn't realize Tenten was this drunk. But she had to be. What else could make her act like this? I didn't think anything could cause my usually reserved sparring partner to choose to sing this song on stage in front of all these people. My hand went through my hair and my brows scrunched up as I worried, trying to think of some way to save her from herself. Downing my drink, I watched stunned as I took in her appearance. Her hair was down, which was very unusual… 'It made her look... nice,' I admitted.

Everyone in our group was shocked, except for Temari and Hinata, as recognition took hold. I tried to look away from her, I really did, but it was like she had a spell over me. She had a great voice, but that's not what had everyone's attention. It was the way she moved. I knew she was good with weapons, and apparently she knew how to use her body as one too. A lot of the men in the bar were looking at her, and it was obvious what they had on their minds. I wanted to hit all of the men that were watching her right then. Hell, I wanted to hit myself. Maybe that would shock me out of this haze. I felt dizzy as my imagination started to run wild, and all thoughts consisted of Tenten.

I swallowed hard as she sang and danced enticingly.

…_I like it when the physical  
>Don't leave me askin' for more<em>

_I'm a sexy mama_  
><em>Who knows just how to get what I wanna<em>  
><em>What I wanna do is bring this on ya<em>  
><em>Back up all the things that I told ya<em>

She dipped down and ran her hands through her hair as she sang.

_You've been sayin'  
>All the right things all night long<br>But I can't seem to get you over here  
>To help take this off<em>

_Baby can't you see  
>How these clothes are fittin' on me<em>

Tenten had started to take her arms out of her shirt, and I was left speechless. I felt my mouth go dry and my face heat up. Leaving the shirt hanging around her waist, Tenten revealed a black bra that she was wearing underneath. She smiled seductively as she continued to sing in her black capris, black bra, and white top that was loosely hanging around her middle. I was struck by the notion that, if I was to ever have a bachelor's party, I would want Tenten to be the dancer. My slightly intoxicated mind wasn't as quick to stop that thought in its tracks, and now I had to deal with the truth that it brought to light. I was attracted to my best friend. For some reason, that didn't really bother me much at the moment.

__...I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, uh uh  
>But you keep frontin', uh<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me, uh uh  
>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, uh uh  
>But you keep frontin', uh<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me, uh uh  
>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

_You say you're a big boy  
>But I can't agree<br>'Cuz the love you said you had  
>Ain't been put on me<em>

In the back of my mind, I think I remembered Sakura was there, but that just wasn't very important to me right now. Tenten was on a stage, stripping and dancing… the least I could do was watch her… in case… someone tried something, so I could protect her. 'Yeah, that's it, protection,' I told myself. I felt someone near me close my gaping jaw. I can only assume it was Hinata.

Her hands skimmed along her body, as she sang and my blood raced. Then, she looked at me. She looked directly into my eyes, and a big part of me wanted it to mean that she was singing these words to me. But I knew this woman, and she was challenging me. Tenten liked to play games and get people worked up. I was one of her favorite people to 'play' with. She wanted to push me to see if I would look away, but I couldn't even if I wanted to.

…_I wonder if I'm just too much for you  
>Wonder if my kiss don't make you just<br>Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?  
><em>

As she looked at me, I had to cover my nose with my hand to suppress the nosebleed that came. My imagination was getting carried away and here was the proof. I wasn't the only one at the table holding their nose, though. As I looked around, I noticed that Sasuke had wandered back to his seat, eyes glued to our very own weapons mistress. He had one fist pressed against his face at the moment. All of them, Uchiha, Uzumaki, the sand brothers… Even Sai was curiously wondering why he was bleeding from his nose suddenly. Sakura was helping him and trying to explain. The only one who wasn't having a problem was Shikamaru, and I suspected it was either due to a lot of effort on his part or it was because he was smart enough to keep his eyes closed. I couldn't tell from where I was sitting which it was. When I looked at the stage again, I saw that Tenten was still looking at me. Only me, as she sang. I clenched my teeth and tried to suppress the obvious reaction she was creating inside of me.

She strut forward, walking off the stage, never breaking eye contact as she stepped into the crowd. She grabbed an empty chair at a table full of shinobi in clear view of us. She sat on the chair, legs open on either side, as she sang still looking at me.

…_Take a chance to recognize  
>That this could be yours<br>I can see just like most guys  
>That your game don't please<em>

_Baby can't you see…_

She climbed on top of the chair and arched her back sensually as she dropped down, opened her knees, and lifted herself back up. At the moment, I was extremely jealous of that chair. My hormones were trying to take over. I was hardly able to keep them under control, but I knew it was a wasted effort, especially as she continued to move like that and heatedly gaze into my eyes. Even though she had been drinking, she was impressively graceful, but that probably had a lot to do with her training. Still looking at me, she sang. Every time she even glanced at one of the men at the table, I felt myself getting angry, and wishing that she would look back at me.

"Yeah!" the five male shinobi screamed in unison, as I made a mental note of everyone at their table. 'They would feel my wrath,' I promised. Grrr!

…_How these clothes are fittin' on me  
>And the heat comin' from this beat?<br>I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

I continued to watch her as she stood up, twirled on the chair, and fell back down, knees spread. She opened her eyes to peek at my reaction. I gripped onto the table and felt some of the cement turn to dust.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, uh uh_  
><em>But you keep frontin', uh<em>  
><em>Sayin' what you gon' do to me, uh uh<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

Tenten threw her head back, breaking eye contact again, and swung her long hair around, before climbing the chair, leaning over and snapping back up.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, uh uh  
>But you keep frontin', uh<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me, uh uh  
>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

"Don't worry Nii-san, it's almost over," Hinata tried to reassure me, but it only reminded me how out of control I was getting in front of everyone. Luckily, Tenten walked back onto the stage, leaving a table of rabid men in her wake. Back on the stage, Tenten continued as if unaware of the eyes that followed her.

Turning back to the crowd, she dropped low to the floor, and trailed her hands along her thighs pulling on the fabric there. It felt my hands itching to follow the path she created. I bit my lip, eyes still wide, drinking all of her in.

_Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe_  
><em>Loosen up my buttons babe<em>  
><em>Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe?<em>  
><em>Loosen up my buttons babe<em>  
><em>Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe<em>  
><em>Loosen up my buttons babe<em>  
><em>Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe?<em>  
><em>Loosen up my buttons babe<em>

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, uh uh_  
><em>But you keep frontin', uh<em>  
><em>Sayin' what you gon' do to me, uh uh<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, uh uh_  
><em>But you keep frontin', uh<em>  
><em>Sayin' what you gon' do to me, uh uh<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

_Ohhhhh!_

Tenten rolled onto the floor on her back, and kicked a leg up. She sang the last verses, whipping her hair around ever so often and dragging her fingers across skin I ached to touch. She arched her back coming up off of the ground, and rolled onto her stomach. Tenten did various other dance moves that would forever be burned into my memory and fantasies, I was sure. I both prayed for the end and wished it would never come.

Tonight, Tenten was my heavenly torture. It was yet to be seen, how exactly her song would affect our relationship in the long term. All I knew was tonight, Tenten had become the living embodiment of all my desires. I wanted to live in that heaven, but I was conflicted. I had a duty to my clan and I had made promises to Sakura. I wasn't sure yet what I was going to do, but I was beginning to understand what I truly wanted.

Tenten.

When she finally finished and the crowd went crazy, I let go of my held breath in relief. I also let go of my hold on the table and silently cursed at the damage I'd done. I was a bit disappointed, but without such a distraction as Tenten, I was in better control of myself and kicked the unwanted response to the back of my mind. I let my hand that was holding my nose fall back to my lap, satisfied that I was in the clear and it wouldn't bleed again.

When she did walk back over to the table, her shirt was fixed, and there were no signs of tonight's risque performance other than her hair still being let down. The girls ran up to Tenten and congratulated her.

"Oh my god, Tenten! That was awesome!" Sakura shouted, hitting her in the arm. Tenten winced a bit, but smiled as she rubbed the spot where she was just punched. She shrugged nervously and thanked her. Her eyes looked in my direction for a moment before she suddenly returned to the girls' conversation. Hinata glanced at the two unlikely love rivals, and got in between them, trying to act as a buffer from Sakura's barely concealed irritation. I guess she had gotten jealous at the attention Tenten was giving me, or maybe it was the attention Tenten got from the rest of the male population. Maybe she even noticed the way Sasuke had reacted. Hinata offered her congratulations to Tenten as well as a few compliments.

"You did great, Tenten!" said Hinata.

Temari smacked her on the back. "Good job!" She winked with a devious smile, loving Tenten's discomfort. Her cheeks were flushed from all the attention.

They were asking her questions and praising her, while the guys tried to return to their normal equilibrium. None of us looked at each other, but I saw from the corner of my eye Uchiha smirking in my direction. 'I'll deal with him later,' I thought angrily. 'He's just trying to piss me off.'

Then suddenly Naruto yelled surprising everyone, "That's Tenten?" The ninjas turned to him, and they all nodded. I stared at the loud blonde, as I acted disinterested, hiding my emotions again. Tenten smiled at him shyly, and giggled while fidgeting. He stood there in shock for a moment trying to say something, but all that came out was a jumbled mess. Then, we all watched as a blushing, wide-eyed Naruto fell to the floor, apparently taking a page from Hinata's book.

He had fainted.

"Naruto-kun!"

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I know I left some verses out, but I didn't think it was necessary to put every word in. Let me know how you think it turned out in reviews. This was my first try at working lyrics into a chapter. I hope it came out all right. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Another chapter where I question my choice of the T rating. Still, it's not worse than what you see on tv, so it should be fine.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten<strong>

Hinata rushed over to Naruto and tried to help wake him. I don't think she had ever witnessed another person faint, let alone her crush. I watched her fawn over him. She was scared to touch him, so she was waving in front of his face. I'm assuming she was hoping the air would wake him up. Hopefully Naruto would get up soon. I didn't mean to scare him… It was kind of fun, though, seeing all the guys' faces.

I felt my face heat up as I remembered Neji watching me. I'd never seen him so… unusual. What would you call that reaction he had? It was like anger but not, maybe frustration? All I know is whatever it was, I liked it.

Shaking my head, I let Temari pull me to a seat at our table as she sat next to me. Sasuke was sitting on my right and Temari was on my left. Sakura was checking on Naruto who was still on the floor unconscious. Hinata and Gaara were standing idly by.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that! Now I have to do it. I can't let you be the only show off. Seriously, you shocked me there!" Temari said laughing. Looking at my left, I saw her face evident with disbelief. I shrugged, suddenly quiet. As she was talking, I felt eyes on me. Too many eyes. I glanced around the room, and saw quite a few men looking at me. Shit.<p>

"I don't know why I doubted you. I never will again," she continued shaking her head and laughing. I think the alcohol was finally starting to affect her. I tuned out her rambling as I felt their eyes glued to me. I could see a few tables where there were guys pointing over here. One guy just handed money to another, obviously placing a bet that had to do with me as he winked in my direction. Oh hell NO! Something needed to be done and quick.

"This drink is for you, Miss. It's from that man over there," the waitress told me and I smiled though I was annoyed for being bothered. 'The stupid things I had to put up with to get Neji's attention.' I didn't look at the man, nor did I touch the drink that she placed in front of me. Groaning, I let my head fall into my hands.

"The things I do for love," I mumbled, contemplating whether I should knock back my new drink or let it just sit there. I heard the newly received alcohol calling my name, but before I could answer, the person to my right spoke.

"Enjoying all the attention?" I heard Sasuke say.

I glanced at him from my pity party on the table. "Not really, no," I told him. I was not at all happy with becoming the sudden star of all these guys' fantasies. Maybe Ino would've loved it, but it just made me feel uncomfortable. I decided I did in fact need the drink set before me. I took a sip, and as I did, my eyes traveled to where Neji was sitting. He seemed to be talking with Shikamaru. He also looked like he was back to his old self, and that saddened me. Maybe this whole scheme was futile.

Unless… I could push him just a little farther.

And just like that, I had an idea. It would either help to fix the situation, or make it much, much worse, but I had to try while everything was still fresh in his mind. Plus, it would help keep away all the unwanted suitors. 'As long as it goes as planned,' I thought. Wiping that from my mind, I ventured ahead. Luckily, I was still somewhat intoxicated, so tomorrow I could blame it on that. Sasuke's arm brushed along mine as he brought his beer to his lips. 'Okay.' Swallowing down my anxiety, I cheered, 'You can do this!'

Worrying my lip a little more, I turned to Sasuke uncertainly. Rising from my chair, I shifted closer to the last Uchiha. I was standing directly in front of him now. Only an arm's length away and I felt his eyes wander up my body slowly, curiously, carefully… watching for any clues I'd given to explain my sudden change in behavior. No doubt, also wondering what it had to do with him. I lifted my eyes to his and leaned in placing my hand on his chest. He froze under my touch and I could see his apprehension. I looked at him determinedly before continuing to close the gap, placing my other hand on his shoulder. With my mouth against his ear, I felt his unsteady intake of air. Inwardly, I felt bad for leading him on but I was glad he hadn't pushed me away yet.

Licking my lips, I whispered to him, "Follow my lead, Raven." I hoped that by calling him his Anbu name, he would recognize that this was just business. I felt him nod minutely. I backed away and looked into his eyes. They were black as night. They were the exact opposite of the ones I dreamed of, and yet I knew I could get lost in his eyes if I wasn't careful. Many a girl had. I was playing with fire, but I couldn't back down now. His gaze flickered to my mouth, and I took that as a sign to make my move.

His lips were soft and yielding. He was cautious at first, but when I parted my lips, he was quick to take advantage and deepen the exchange. It was a slow burn that could easily transform into something more unrestrained. I was caught by surprise at the intensity of it. I felt his hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer and as his other hand landed on my lower back, I felt myself falling into him. I steadied myself, and settled on one of his thighs. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue, but it didn't bother me.

This kiss was more than I had imagined, more than I had planned for. I didn't think he could affect me like this. My body was reacting to his touch, and I fought the urge to press myself against him. His hand tangled itself in my hair, and I could feel my body getting hotter as he tugged on it and suddenly broke our kiss. I blushed furiously, and was about to get up embarrassed that I hadn't stopped sooner. But Sasuke pressed my body tight against his. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, as I let my own hands roam. My breathing was accelerated from the touch of his wandering hands and the taste of his lips. He pulled on my hair, angling my head, and I felt him begin to kiss my neck. Not just kiss, but lick my neck as well. I hummed at the feel. It felt mmm, so good, but…

When I opened my eyes, I could see Kankuro not very far away. He was thoroughly gaping at us. 'What a buzz kill,' I thought. I guess I should stop… "Mmm…"

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy what he was doing to me for a few seconds more before I detached myself from his hold. I stood up, gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek, and leaned back by his ear.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," I whispered and blushed. As I went to walk away, I saw him staring at me heatedly with eyebrows scrunched together, trying to figure out what just happened.

"No problem," I heard him say quietly as I left.

"Wow," Temari, who had obviously been watching, sighed as I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from our nosy friends to the safety of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji<strong>

Tonight was turning out to be the worst night of my life. I was failing miserably at watching over Tenten. I felt worse, because for a while there I had actually let myself enjoy it, when I should've found a way to stop her. It was like every time I looked away for a moment, she was doing something irreparable. I knew that everything she did tonight would haunt her tomorrow. She would surely regret her actions, as I regret my inaction. I hung my head in shame for letting my partner down.

As I moped, I heard Shikamaru sitting down in the chair next to mine. With Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara waiting for Naruto to wake up, I was sitting at a mostly empty table until now.

"Neji, do you remember when Temari left me?" he began. Startled from my musing, I looked at the strategist. Intently listening to what he was about to say, I nodded. It was about a year ago. They were separated for a few months, but no one knew what had happened. Even Ino, the town gossip refused to talk about it.

He sighed, remembering those dark days. "It was because she thought Ino and I were together."

He let go of his beer and looked out at the person on stage momentarily.

"There was nothing going on between us, but I knew Ino had wanted more than friendship. I should've said something to her then, put a stop to it, before she attempted anything."

Shikamaru looked up at me and continued his story as I sat quietly. "When she found out that Ino had kissed me, I wasn't the one to tell her. She was coming to visit me in Konoha. Ino was waiting at the gates… I wanted to explain, but I never got the chance. She wouldn't talk to me. Ino tried to use that time to get to me, but I couldn't. I loved her," he said glancing at his girlfriend.

"I tried to forget her… but I couldn't, you know?" He looked at me, questioningly. "She's the only woman I could see myself with. The only woman I would ever want to be with."

My eyes softened as he spoke. It sounded a lot like Tenten and me. "I'm telling you this, because I think you're making a mistake. I know it's none of my business, but I really think you'll end up regretting it. Don't be too mad at her," he said nodding towards Tenten. I looked over at my teammate, my best friend. What I saw made my heart stop. She and Uchiha were, for lack of a better word, making out. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, as my mind was trying to understand what I was seeing.

I heard Shikamaru's voice over the roaring of my angry pulse, "Neji, remember she's hurting. You've ignored her and accepted another woman. She's been by your side for years, and now she's trying to get back at you for taking her for granted. If you let everything continue the way it's going, you'll lose her forever. Look around. She's got plenty of choices other than you."

"You talk like you know she has feelings for me," I somehow managed to say through my rage.

"I think there's more romantic feelings between you and your partner than there are between you and your fiancé. That's all I'm saying."

* * *

><p>When the two broke apart, I caught the blush on Tenten's face right before she walked away with Temari in tow. After seeing her leave, I studied the last Uchiha. He was still looking at Tenten from where he sat. A few seconds later, he looked away and I saw his confusion. He masked it quickly when he noticed me watching him. The smirk I assumed he would wear never showed. He merely looked away from me, avoiding eye contact. It unnerved me. I could only think that it meant something to him to kiss her like that. That he wasn't playing games anymore…<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat down next to me in her abandoned chair. I risked a glance her way. She was sitting there, looking very confused.<p>

"Naruto woke up…" she said deep in thought. I nodded slowly. She tried to say something more, but nothing came out.

Finally she was able to get her thoughts straight. "Did I just see… Sasuke and Tenten… making out?"

I scrunched my face in disgust at the unpleasant memory. Hearing it said aloud really pissed me off, especially since I had no right to be angry. "Unfortunately," I told her calmly, keeping all emotion out of my voice.

She was just sitting there like she felt nothing, but I knew that was untrue. Slowly, she responded, "I thought so…"

As we sat there, it became blaringly obvious that we were both in love with someone else. Sakura was still unknowingly staring straight at Sasuke, as he ignored her. I saw her emotionless face staring into space, all the while her eyes were stuck on Sasuke. As I watched her glazed eyes, I knew that this wasn't right. I don't know if they were meant to be together, or if Tenten and I were, but I knew that Sakura and I were too confused to be getting married.

"Sakura," I startled her from her thoughts.

She turned to face me, confused and questioning. "Sorry, Neji. Did you say something?"

"Yeah. I think we should talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you liked it! Be kind in reviews. They keep me motivated, and thanks reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**.

* * *

><p>Temari and I were standing at the bar, waiting on the bartender. I had ordered us each a soda, because I had drank enough alcohol for the night. Still I needed to do something other than just stand around after what I just did.<p>

"What the fuck, Tenten? I thought you were trying to get Neji back, not piss him off!" she finally said. In my head, I was freaking out, because she was right.

"I don't know what happened!" I blurted. I grit my teeth and looked around confused, replaying the events in my head. 'Oh my God.' I just made out with Sasuke! In front of everyone! "What do I do Temari? How do I fix this?"

"Honey, the first question you need to ask yourself is, do you want to fix this?" She pointed at me to emphasize. "Because from what I saw…"

"Of course I want to fix it! I want Neji. Nothing's changed," I told her unconvincingly, as I worriedly shot a glance between both shinobi. It's not like I had never thought of Sasuke like that, it's just I knew he was head over heels for Sakura and I had a thing for Neji. I guess, recently, the more I got acquainted with the idea of Neji and Sakura being together… I may have had a few inappropriate dreams of Sasuke. I certainly started spending more time with him, since I couldn't stomach being near Neji anymore. It was only natural to seek the comfort of another person. He and I, well, we felt the same pain. We suffered together. We had created a bond through that shared pain.

Ultimately though, if Neji gave me the chance, I'd always choose Neji. Always.

Right?

"Okay. You want Neji. So, how are you going to play this? You can always use it to your advantage…" Temari stated as she mixed her drink with the straw. "Make him jealous, maybe?"

"I don't really want to use Sasuke just to annoy Neji. Plus, Sakura's here. I know she's kind of the whole reason I'm in this mess, but I still want to be on good terms after tonight, you know?"

Temari stopped stirring her drink and took a long hard look at me. I tried to keep eye contact, but she knew how to intimidate a person. "What?" I finally asked.

"You aren't taking this seriously. Listen up, Ten. You have a good shot at getting Neji to drop her. I don't know if you saw him back there or not, but he was losing it. Literally squirming. You had him pinned, right where you wanted him, but then you went ahead and jumped Sasuke…"

"Uh," I groaned seeing her logic and dropped my head. I rubbed my temples, cursing all the while. Alcohol is bad. Kissing Sasuke had made so much sense at the time. Now I can only hope Neji didn't see, but that's very unlikely.

"Don't think about it. If Neji is as logical as everyone says he is, he'll know he can't be mad at you because you're 'just friends.' Of course, he's probably fuming right now, because we all know there's more there than friendship," Temari explained, as my eyes bounced back and forth between looking at Neji and Sasuke.

Biting my nail, I realized Neji probably thought there was something going on between Sasuke and me. If he didn't, he most likely would now. After weighing the pros and cons, I decided I would try to talk to Neji.

"I think I should try to talk to him."

She shook her head in agreement. "That sounds good. Wait, which one? Sasuke or Neji?"

"Neji, of course."

"Right. Well, good luck. You should talk to Sasuke too," Temari stated. "Let him in on the plans and all."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I worried shooting a glance at him.

She smiled at me mischievously. "Why? Afraid you'll kiss him again?" I blushed but didn't respond. She laughed and added, "No. You should be afraid he'll kiss you this time. Oh, and I have no doubt there will be a next time. He can't stop himself from looking at you now."

With my face hot, I turned back towards the table and saw that Sasuke was indeed looking our way. How had I not noticed? He was trying to act like he was just glancing around the room, butit was too controlled. Even though he had been drinking heavily, as a shinobi, he was likely still very cognizant.

Until now, Sasuke and I had been very comfortable around each other. Maybe that's why I was so surprised by the nerves that attacked me now when I thought of approaching him again.

"I think I'll try to talk to Neji. At least with him, it's highly unlikely he'll kiss me," I said to her. Temari openly disagreed with my statement, so I elaborated. "Okay, so he might, but at least with Neji, I wouldn't stop him since that's what I'm going for."

"And you'd stop Sasuke?" she mocked. "Yeah right! The only reason you're scared to go over there is because you know you wouldn't stop him." I blushed and turned away from my friend. Damn her!

She was right. I don't think I would stop him. I looked over at Sasuke and then to Neji. What was I going to do? Better yet, what did I want to do?

* * *

><p>As we walked back to the two tables, Sakura had moved over to where I was sitting next to Sasuke. Weird. Hinata was sitting in the seat Temari used to occupy. I chanced a glance at Sasuke from where I stood. I felt my stomach flip when our eyes met. There was a slight ache in my chest as we studied each other. Finally Sakura broke the silence.<p>

"Did you want your seat back, Tenten?" she asked in a small voice. Sasuke looked at the girl next to him with an unreadable expression.

"No, it's okay. I needed to talk to… someone anyway," I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly with a smile. I pretended to look around the room.

"Someone, dare me to sing!" Temari shouted at the girls as she sat down. "This bitch killed it! I'm so jealous. Sakura, Hinata, I dare you to go up and sing." Sakura and Temari started talking about the rules of said dare, while Hinata just ignored them. She stared at me, though, and I tried not to whither under her glare as she addressed me.

"Hello, Tenten," Hinata spoke with angry eyes, that said, 'fix this mess you created!' I smiled even larger at her, before scampering away. Apparently, Neji wasn't the only Hyuga I had to worry about.

And speaking of Neji, where was he? He wasn't at the table he had been sitting at. I thought about where he could be, and decided to check by the bathrooms. After waiting for a minute leaning against the wall, I felt someone pull on my arm. I almost fell, but whoever it was, helped right me.

"Looking for your next victim?" a silky voice said near my ear. I turned around to see, who it was.

"Neji…" He surprised me so much, I was nearly speechless.

"Follow me," he said as he started to lead me by the wrist through the crowd. There were people everywhere. It was a good thing I wasn't claustrophobic, still I didn't like being dragged along through the dense mass of sand shinobi.

When we were outside, I was able to breathe more easily until I remembered who was holding onto my hand. Immediately, I snapped my wrist back, and stood up straight as I looked him in the eye.

I tried to hang onto my anger, but it was as slippery as a fish. Especially when I saw those light eyes, I got lost and began to forget what I wanted to say. "Neji," I said softly.

He smiled gently. "I haven't heard you call me that in a while. It's nice." He admitted.

"Huh?" I scrunched my eyebrows confused as I tilted my head to the side.

"You usually call me Captain or by my ANBU name nowadays. I didn't realize how much I missed it." Neji folded his arms in front of him as he leaned against the exterior of the building. He and I were standing in front of the bar's entrance with a few others who were taking a smoking break or just getting some fresh air. It was dark, but there were still quite a few people out. Most of them were enjoying their time with friends, like we were.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't realize."

"Hn."

"Did you want something, Neji?"

"Did you?"

"What?"

"You were looking for me…" he said.

I blushed, but then I realized something. "You saw me?" It wasn't a question, and he knew it. Byakugan. "How long have you been watching me, Neji?"

"Not long," he huffed annoyed at being found out. "You obviously need supervision tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He was about to talk but then decided not to.

"Well? Spit it out, Captain!"

His lips pulled down in a scowl, and then he let his words loose on me. "First, you start drinking to the point of drunkenness, which is highly unlike you. Then, you sing and dance in front of everyone like…"

"Like WHAT?" I asked confrontationally.

"Like 'that'," he emphasized by pointing to the stage, then pulling at my top, indicating when it had rested around my waist. I smirked at his flustered account of events. "And then, you and Uchiha…" he ground out the words angrily. "Practically…" He clenched and unclenched his fists as his blood boiled. 'Did he just growl?'

Neji stopped talking. He tried to regain his composure and slow the beating of his heart. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he continued, "I'm sorry I didn't stop you. You're going to regret all of this tomorrow when you're sober."

I shook my head, and he stopped to regard me. "I won't regret anything. I've had fun tonight."

"You say that now, but tomorrow you'll regret it."

"I assure you, I won't," I said to him, but he was in full-on guilt mode. Knowing only shock could return him to normal, I giggled as I placed a seductive smile on my face.

Neji stopped his moping to observe my behavior. He'd been doing a lot of observing tonight. I thought it was time he got involved. Pulling apart his crossed arms, I settled myself into his embrace, as I wrapped his arms around me. "Here. And this hand… here."

"What are you doing Tenten?" he questioned but didn't fight me as I set his hands against me.

I shrugged as I leaned back to see more of him. His hands were on my hips and mine were on his shoulders. To a passerby, we probably looked like a couple.

"I saw you watching me, Neji." His eyes flashed with recognition. I danced my fingers across the skin of his neck and played with some of the dark hair that had fallen in my path. "I wanted you to." I chanced a glance at his face, before quickly looking away. "And then when it was over, you put it out of your mind so quickly." He watched me as I got lost in the memory of all the times he could just toss me to the side. "Put me… out of your mind."

With my head turned to the side I watched the dark Suna street. I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling. I felt a large hand on my cheek. It brought my face back to his, and with eyes still closed, I felt Neji swipe away the one lone tear that fell.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, but I had a question that was plaguing my mind.

"Why am I so easy for you to forget?" I asked suddenly. His arms came up around me for comfort, but they were the very arms that hurt me. I now understood the feeling of claustrophobia. I had to get away. So I ran, but not before saying one thing. "You know, I'm not as drunk as you think."

Neji didn't move from his spot against the wall. He just watched me go. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost ran into someone on my way in.

"Sorry," I said quickly before rushing to clean myself up.

"No problem," answered the monotone voice. Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone for the reviews. They keep me motivated. :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the delay. Here is an extra long chapter to make up for it. Mostly SasuTen, but there will be NejiTen coming up!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I stood near the exit of the Suna bar. Against the wall I drank what was left of my beer. Drunken shinobi were everywhere and I was just another one of them tonight. Only difference between them and me was I was here against my will. Tenten dragged me here. I should have stayed at the hotel and avoided this mayhem. Maybe then, Tenten wouldn't have gotten drunk and…<p>

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Over at the table, Sakura and Temari were getting to be too annoying for my tastes. I had to get away from that estrogen filled nightmare. Once they started daring each other to go up on stage and sing, I knew it was time to get out of dodge. That could only end badly in my opinion.

There was a small part of me that wanted to tell them so. That little sliver of myself spoke to me saying that I should intervene and keep Sakura from doing something stupid. I ignored that small voice. She wasn't mine to look after. Not anymore. Even though I had offered to watch over her, protect her, and give her everything I had. Sakura made it clear that she didn't want me in her life as anything other than a friend.

I was in love with her. I still love her, but she gave up on love. She's moved on and I'm trying to also.

Tenten, now she, was something special. Since I came back to the village, she's been one of the few people to accept me. At first we were just acquaintances, but we became friends in a relatively short time after that. Recently, I've realized she's one of my most important people.

When I was in Sound, I thought of only one girl. Admittedly, it was rare, but on occasion, when I did think of home, I thought of Sakura. Revenge was my true purpose though. Reviving my clan was an afterthought. It was my duty. The hard part was always going to be facing Itachi. I trained, focused on my revenge, and burnt every bridge I ever built to get my revenge.

Naruto convinced me to come back to Konoha after the war. I knew that the only way to fix the hatred of the Uchiha clan was to have children that were born from love. I didn't know anything about love at the time though. All I knew was that the closest I had ever gotten to loving someone was when I was with Sakura. I told her that when I got back, and she told me that it was impossible. She said I didn't love her, and that I just chose her since she was the only girl I knew. Months passed and I watched her from a far. I no longer wondered if what I felt was love. I knew it was. The pain in my chest was proof enough. She would be around me and I would still miss her, because I couldn't hold her in my arms. Even then, Sakura told me she didn't want me… that I had hurt her too much. So I did what I had to… I let her go…

After that, Tenten and I spent a lot of time together. She and I would spar in the evenings. I was assigned to her ANBU squad, so we would run through different drills until we felt they were up to par. I thought about asking her out on a date back then, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself. She had never shown any interest in me in that way. I definitely didn't want to make it awkward between us if she wasn't.

When I heard that Sakura was going to be getting married, admittedly I had a hard time adjusting. When I heard it was to Hyuga Neji, my ANBU captain. I didn't know whether to cry, laugh, or smash something. Truthfully, I think I did all three that very night, but I can't recall. Blurry memories thanks to a drinking binge with Naruto. I thought I had gotten over her. It had been a year since I stopped pursuing her, but I guess it takes a while to heal a broken heart.

Not long after the news broke, we were on a mission when I saw Tenten. I knew she was hurting like I was. I could tell by the way she avoided talking to Neji like he was diseased.

In the last skirmish of that mission, Hyuga got hit by a stray kunai, and Tenten cared for his wound. Even though she had stayed away from him all mission, she went to take care of him then. I saw her face on her way back from helping Hyuga. She held her head high as she walked off, but the light was gone from her eyes. She looked broken to me. She looked numb.

I always knew she was in love with him, and I wondered if she had always been preparing for this. For him to cast her aside, or had she lived with the hope that he would love her back only to see her dream smashed to pieces. Shikamaru told me to leave them alone, and I would've, but for some reason I was too pissed to listen.

So I approached him as he was packing up our team's medical kit.

"What'd you do?"

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga. Why is she upset? I know you did something! Nothing gets under her skin like you, what did you say?"

"It's not your concern. She'll get over it."

I was pissed but what could I say. Crossing my arms, I looked over to the tree she had jumped into, only to see her dangling feet.

"If you must know, I told her not to worry about my wound. We'll be back in Konoha tomorrow and Sakura will be able to look at it when we return."

So that was it. "You're an idiot," I said walking away from the baka. That was when I knew I wasn't alone in this messed up situation. I decided then that I would watch out for her. I made sure to stick close to her after that day, if only to protect her from Hyuga's unknowing cruelty.

Is this how Naruto felt watching Sakura? Why he tried so hard to bring me back… Because I feel like, if I could, I'd smack some sense into Neji. Make him see what he's doing to Tenten. The only problem is over the past few months, I don't know how it happened, but…

I think I may have fallen in love with her…

* * *

><p>I needed some air so pushing off from the wall I started to head towards the door. I was almost there, but on my way out, a distraught Tenten ran into me. 'What'd Hyuga do now?' I thought angrily, fists clenching as I fumed.<p>

Walking out of the building, I saw Neji pacing back and forth on the dark Suna street. Turning back to check on Tenten, I saw that Hinata was escorting her to the rest room. Good. As for Neji, I guess I would have to deal with him.

"What'd you say to her?" I asked once I was close enough for him to hear.

He looked up and immediately glared at me. "That's none of your business, Uchiha."

I breathed out. I see he's going to be difficult. 'What a joy,' I thought sarcastically. "You're making it my business," I said crossing my arms lazily trying to push back my irritation. "My sparring partner is crying, therefore it's my business." Even though I didn't cause his discomfort, it was still enjoyable to watch. I smirked as he turned his back to me and returned to his pacing.

"Your sparring partner?" he scoffed. "Why do you care anyway? You're only playing around with her to piss me off! You don't care about Tenten!" he shouted. The 'not like I do' was left unsaid, but it was implied. I watched the ANBU Captain. He was losing it, and any other day I would have laughed, but today I only felt my temper rising. He had everything I wanted and he was still unsatisfied.

He was an ANBU Captain, and a highly respected one at that. He was engaged to the girl I wanted, the girl who refused me but for some reason accepted him. And then there was Tenten, the weapon's mistress of Konoha. She was in love with him, but it wasn't enough was it? He was going to let her go, because of the duty he had to his clan.

The scenario sounded eerily familiar to me. Look how well choosing duty worked out for me.

I shook my head defiantly and let him in on the truth of the matter. The fact was that I cared for Tenten, so I let him know. "You're wrong," I growled. "I do care." My eyes relayed the truth of my claim.

He stopped his pacing and looked back at me. His blank eyes studied me as I stared back at him. "What do you mean, 'you care'?"

"I mean, you're an idiot for giving her up. I won't make the same mistake," I said. I started to turn, but Neji caught my arm and brought it back around so I had to face him.

With his teeth clenched, I watched with bored eyes as he struggled to find the words to say. A few seconds passed and still he said nothing, so I shrugged him off. Sneering, I pushed him, "Look at you! You won't even stand up for her to me. You don't deserve her!"

Finally he said as I was walking away, "And you do?"

I stood still, contemplating. I almost left without giving an answer, but my mind replayed his question, searching for an answer.

I thought about Tenten and I thought about Sakura. Did I really deserve either of them? Did I deserve anyone's trust? Did I really deserve anyone's love?

"I don't know. But that's for her to decide, isn't it?" I said and then left him there in the desolate street. He needed to straighten out his thoughts. Fortunately for me, I knew my own intentions. I wanted her for myself.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the bar, I decided that instead of going to sit with Naruto, I had to find her. Tenten seemed pretty shaken up when we ran into each other. Looking around, I saw that she was still missing from the others at the table. My intuition led me to the open exit at the other side of the building. This was the last place I saw her heading. Past the restrooms and out the open metal door, I found Hinata with Tenten. I purposefully scuffed my feet across the ground alerting them to my intrusion. With my presence known, Hinata looked back at me. I nodded towards her. She smiled slightly, but I could see her trepidation.<p>

"Tenten, Sasuke's here. I think he wants to talk to you," Hinata whispered. I saw her stiffen and then weary brown eyes peaked out from behind Hinata's silhouette.

"Oh… Hinata. Umm…" Tenten struggled for the words to say, but she was interrupted.

"I'm going back inside, okay? You'll be alright out here," Hinata spoke. They seemed to have a conversation without speaking as I stood there. Tenten nodded. As I waited for Hinata to leave, I watched them. Once the quiet kunoichi was out of sight, I stepped closer to Tenten who was studiously looking out at the night.

She leaned against the half wall with her back to me, looking out over the slanted alley below. For a second, I allowed myself to drink in the sight of her. She appeared almost otherworldly standing there against the dark backdrop like a gilded beauty of the night. Her skin was the color of ivory and smooth like porcelain. When she turned her eyes to mine, I felt my mouth go dry. She looked away quickly and I thought I saw alight blush burn her cheeks. I took a steadying breath and decided to join her.

Closing the distance, I took up the empty spot next to her. There she stood on my left. I heard her start to crack her knuckles like she always did when she got nervous. I smiled at the thought. Then licking my lips to clear my thoughts, I realized I could still taste her fruity drink on my tongue. I bit down trying to stay focused. Glancing at her through my hair, I saw the dried tear tracks on her face.

All previous thoughts disappeared as my brows scrunched in concern. I was going to ask her if she was okay, but Tenten spoke first.

* * *

><p>Tenten's POV<p>

"I'm sorry I kissed you…" I risked a look at him and bit my lip awkwardly. Sasuke stared at me, surprised that I had said something. Immediately I started to worry my lip. What if he wanted to ignore it, or perhaps I'd offended him, in some way? With one hand at my temples, I backtracked. "I mean, I'm sorry that I kissed you like that. With everyone watching… I practically jumped you. I'm sorry." I bowed my head in shame, letting the shadows hide me further.

Sasuke spoke up, and I felt his eyes on me as he did. "I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking."

"Hmm? You're not?" I questioned surprised, facing him. 'Maybe everything was really okay,' I thought. But when I looked at him and saw he was doing that smirk thing he always does. It made me suspicious. My eyebrows came down as I studied his expression. "Why aren't you mad? I pretty much used you to get back at Neji." He laughed and I felt the inexplicable need to explain myself. "It wasn't exactly a conscious thought or anything, but it did piss him off!" I waved my hand in the direction of the bar. "Hinata is very observant. She chewed me out for doing that. Not that it's really any of her business who I kiss, but she can be scary when she's mad... Uhhh! Anyways… Why aren't you mad? I would be mad, if I were you…" I said with my head in my hands wondering when I was going to shut up with my nervous babbling.

Sasuke shrugged still with a smile on his face. He rested his chin in his clasped hands and looked at the people below us. "Look at it from my perspective, Tenten. A hot girl asks to make out with me and doesn't expect anything from it… Most guys would love that." Sasuke looked at me suggestively with eye brows raised.

I blushed and turned around to face the bar. Once I was settled against the wall properly, I said to him, "You're not most guys, Sasuke. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't push me off of you the second I tried anything." I looked at him, really looked at him then. The light from the moon, a few street lights, and some store signs lit the night. From this angle, I could clearly see the blue highlights in his black hair. I smiled at him and let my fingers touch one of the pieces that fell into his face. His eyes softened as ours met and I blushed as I realized how uncalled for my action was.

"S...sorry," I stuttered but I didn't turn away. I was frozen to the spot, unsure of the right action to take. "It was in your eyes, is all." I tried to play it off like it was nothing, but my stomach was doing flips again and my mouth was dry. Closing my eyes, I broke the spell he had on me. Then, I felt a larger hand enclose mine.

"Tenten. I know the circumstances are terrible, but I'd like to take you out sometime." My eyes shot open, widening as I turned back towards him. I lifted my eyes up until they met Sasuke's serious dark orbs.

"Wha…?" I asked breathlessly, confused, and a bit surprised.

"Tenten, it's just a date. Don't act so shocked. You shouldn't be so surprised anyway. I've been flirting with you since you started training me for ANBU. It's been… what… a year? And unlike you, I WAS trying to piss Neji off the whole time. I can't believe you didn't notice," he stated with a smirk. "And stop staring at me. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, Tenten."

I laughed at that thought. Hard. Sasuke, not knowing how to react, added, "Not that I wouldn't ask you, eventually. I just thought you'd want to get to know each other first. I mean," he said looking away and scratching his head awkwardly, "I do want a serious relationship and I really like you, Tenten. I just… I know I want you to be happy…"

"I could make you happy, Tenten." Those last words came out barely above a whisper, and I could almost pretend I never heard them. Keep living the way I had planned, loving Neji from afar, but it was too late. They were said, and my heart skipped a beat at the thought as the butterflies attacked my belly. Maybe I didn't have to be alone afterall…

"Huh…" I stood there quiet, trying to digest all of this new information while Sasuke waited for my answer. He was fidgeting nervously, and if any words came to mind I would have said them just to put his mind at ease, but my brain had shut down.

"Tenten, what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?" He turned to me as I stared at the wall of the building. I breathed in and smiled at him. I wanted to tease him about giving up on Sakura, and tell him it's not over until it's over, but I couldn't. Because there was a part of me that really did like him. I scratched my head and looked at the boy. He really was handsome… and smart… He just wanted to be loved like me. He just wanted a family… like me. We could be good together. We could be good for each other. The only problem was we were in love with other people.

"Sasuke…" I said and I felt him hanging on my every word. "Is it bad that when I'm around you, I'm scared?"

I saw him flinch and recoil as if I had hit him. I looked at him dead on, and squeezed the hand he was still holding. "That's not what I meant. I meant, I could fall for you so quickly, and it scares me," I whispered. His other hand clasp onto mine as I closed my eyes.

I continued after a short silence, "I'm not ready to give up on him yet, Sasuke." I shook my head before ducking down into my shoulder. He pulled my body into his.

"Tenten… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he told me as he squeezed me reassuringly. "I can wait for you."

"Ask me again if I fail, okay?" I said to him. I felt him pause.

When he resumed his reassuring caress, he asked, "What exactly are you doing, Tenten?"

I leaned far enough away to see him. "I'm trying to break them up," I said smiling. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but it had to be done.

He laughed and I did too. As Sasuke smoothed down my hair, I grabbed his hand again, and really smiled at him.

"Will you help me? We make a good team, Sasuke…" I said trying to persuade him as he stared at my hand in his. I could see he wasn't completely convinced.

As a joke I added, "I'll let you kiss me again… in front of Neji…" I laughed imagining his face. Neji would be so angry, but he kind of deserved to be. As I got lost in that thought, Sasuke angled my face towards his and our eyes met. His dark orbs explored mine carefully. I held my breath, captivated by his stare. Then, as his dark hair brushed against my cheek, he caught my lips in a kiss.

When he broke away, I opened my eyes in a daze. 'That boy just kept stealing my breath away,' I thought dreamily.

"I like your hair like this…" he said quietly twirling a strand of my brown hair.

"Huh?"

"I'll help you."

"You will?" I said still not understanding, confused by the turn of events.

"Yes. But I think this is only going to end badly. Why not just choose me now, and leave them to their duty-bound relationship?" Sasuke said as he pulled me closer, whispering against my skin. I leaned into him relishing the feel of his lips on the shell of my ear. I felt him drag his mouth across my neck down to my collarbone where he placed a kiss. I shuttered at the feel.

'Yeah, why not?' I thought. It would be so easy to just stay with Sasuke like this… 'But what about Neji?' my heart screamed. 'You haven't even said those three words to him… Maybe, just maybe, he might say them back…'

With quite a bit of restraint, I pried myself away from Sasuke and he willing let me go. "Give me a chance to fail at least before you tempt me like this!" I reprimanded him, but he only laughed.

Stepping forward with a predatory look in his eyes, one that made me shiver, he licked his lips and whispered, "I never said I would fight fair, Tenten. I'll help you, but that doesn't mean I still don't want you for myself."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope this chapter helps you see the four way love rectangle better. Please Review, and be kind. Tell me what you liked, or what you want to see happen. A lot of people wanted more SasuTen, so there it is and I hope you liked it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Sorry for disappearing. :( But I'm back! ) On to the story...**

* * *

><p><span>Temari's POV<span>

"Okay Sakura. I think we've all seen the video Naruto took of you singing in the shower. Luckily, you were able to substitute yourself before he opened the curtain, but seriously? Did he really think just because he changed into female Naruto that you were going to welcome him in?"

"Ah, don't even get me started with Naruto's idiocy. I had hoped he would get smarter with age, but no matter. He'll be Hinata here's problem soon enough." Hinata blushed.

"How did you get away anyway?"

"Lightning-quick reflexes! And, uh… let me think. I think I substituted myself with the neighbor's cat."

I burst into laughter.

"What? It's all I could reach at the time," she pouted.

"Showering with the neighbor's cat? No wonder you were so quick to accept Neji's proposal," I taunted.

"Hey! It was just a coincidence that the cat was outside my shower window at the time."

"How fortuitous…" Hinata stated skeptically.

"Okay! It's only because I kind of like to snack in the shower… Sometimes I share it with the local cats… or… dogs… or... oh God! I'm pathetic!"

After we were once again able to speak without breaking into giggles, I said to her, "No, you're not pathetic. You're just a special girl, Sakura, on her way to becoming the youngest cat lady Konoha's ever been lucky enough to have. And a special girl deserves a special guy. Hope your cousin likes cats, Hinata."

"He's really more of a bird person, actually, but speaking of my cousin… How is everything with you two? Is he being difficult for you? I've noticed he's been very irritable lately since he and Tenten haven't been… communicating. I bet you've also noticed that Nii-san broke a lot of hearts when the two of you got together."

"His fan club? Yeah, I still get hate mail at the hospital. Things like, 'If I were a ninja, I'd kick your ass Pinky!' or 'One day, I'll steal my Neji-kun back you homewrecker!' I think the last one is my favorite. I mean really, what home was I wrecking anyway?" Hinata and I shared a glance as Sakura laughed unaware.

Trying to get everything back on topic, I spoke up, "This is all besides the point. What I was saying was that I heard you singing in that video." I made a face of approval. "Not bad. Hinata, what did you think?"

"You have a very nice singing voice, Sakura," Hinata complemented with a smile.

"Thanks!" she beamed. "The cats always seem to like it." Sakura smiled jokingly.

"So, I propose a dare. Each of us should go up on stage and sing something, but here's the catch. Whoever goes up can't choose their song. The other girls have to pick it," I said with an evil gleam.

I had been concocting this plan all night, it involved airing all the girls' dirty laundry, while I stayed squeaky clean. I already had my man, so it didn't matter to me what song they picked.

"Oooo, okay. And the song has to have some kind of hidden meaning or something. I can think of a few songs for Hinata already." Sakura smiled mischievously not realizing she was playing right into my hands.

Hinata fidgeted for a second, but then added to the conversation, "O-okay. T-then, you can't refuse to sing the song."

"That's the spirit, Hinata!" I pat her on the back with a wink. Hinata was helping to set this game up well. Soon we'd have Sakura right where we want her.

"Excuse me, Ladies?" Sai interrupted. "I overheard your conversation, and I must say I am intrigued by this wager. What is the reward and how does one know if they've won?"

Sakura decided to answer, since she was the best at dealing with the artist. "Sai, it's just a challenge and it's also like a bonding experience. A chance for us to do something together… Although a reward would be nice."

"Want to put your money where your mouth is? If your luck's anything like your Hokage's, I think I'd like to take that bet," I said to her.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Sakura told me. Then she suddenly stopped talking. Sai and I watched her look around as if she'd lost something. I exchanged a glance with Sai, but he just shrugged in response.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Sai asked.

"No, I just… I thought Sasuke was still here… Then I noticed Neji was missing… Tenten is still gone too, isn't she?" she listed off our missing friends. "And now! Where the hell is Hinata?"

It appeared that as Sakura was searching for our missing comrades, Hinata had gotten up quietly and left the table, leaving us unaware of her escape. Just as she was about to get up to go look for her, Naruto plopped down in Sasuke's old seat next to Sakura, refocusing our attention on the orange-clad ninja.

"Hey! Whatcha guys talking about over here?" he asked. Grateful for the diversion I made the best of it.

"We were setting down the ground rules for a dare," I told him.

Naruto rubbed his hands together as his eyes gleamed. "I want in."

Sakura shook her head at his statement. "Naruto, you don't even know what the dare is, baka."

"I don't care. I want in. So, what is it?" he asked with childlike enthusiasm.

Sai answered his question in a monotone voice, "Karaoke."

Naruto sat there frozen for a second, and then said, "Okay. Not as cool a dare as I would have come up with, but I like that you girls are trying."

Sakura and I tried not to hit the idiot for the insult. It was difficult for me, and I immediately felt sorry for Sakura. Poor thing had to deal with this her whole ninja career. The girl was a saint.

"If Dickless can join in on this dare, then I would like to as well," Sai said. I wasn't sure if it would interfere with the plan so I didn't answer, but Sakura smiled at the artist. She agreed, and she seemed genuinely happy until Sai thanked her with that infuriatingly fake smile and a horrible nickname.

She's a saint, I tell you. _'How does she put up with them?'_

* * *

><p><span>Hinata's POV<span>

I was glad that I was able to slip away before Naruto descended on the table. I needed to get away from them for two reasons. One, I needed to psych myself up for the horror of being on stage, and two, I needed to find Tenten.

Last I saw, she and Sasuke were talking outside where I left them, so I decided to look there first. Walking carefully through the crowd of Suna shinobi and citizens alike, I made my way for the back door.

I saw a man walking in front of me. He had hair like a pineapple. It was dark, but I was pretty sure it was Shikamaru. I saw him place a cigarette on his lips and he opened the door to exit. As he did, I saw a glimpse outside. It was enough to shock me in place. The door closed and I activated my Byakugan just to be sure I wasn't hallucinating.

And I wasn't. Shikamaru lit up his cigarette and walked down to the street past two people who looked very much like a couple. Looking around awkwardly, I realized I was still in the middle of the walkway. I pushed myself through to lean against the wall.

Looking down I refocused my attention on what I could see with my Byakugan. I watched the pair outside. Even though I was only able to see their chakra, I could tell they were very comfortable with each other. I decided to check on my cousin. He was at the bar luckily. I was glad that he was oblivious to this new development. Of course, he knew they kissed. We all did, but this was more. This was them alone. This was not for show.

Tenten was very adamant with me that it was just to piss Neji off, but what if it was more? I deactivated my kekkei genkai. I should go get her. It took me a few minutes to prepare myself. I wasn't looking forward to breaking them up, and honestly I was hoping they would come strolling through the door, but with every minute that I stayed I knew I would have to retrieve them.

Pushing through the door, I entered the darkness. And froze in place again as I took notice of their bodies and how they were entwined. I saw how Tenten's eyes widened as I cleared my throat. Sasuke was annoyed by my intrusion, but Tenten looked startled. She jumped away and luckily I didn't have to say anything else, as Tenten started to lead the way back inside. I held the door for her and with wide eyes, I watched as Sasuke followed, hands in pockets, like he wasn't just making out with one of my best friends.

I let out a breath and we all went back to the table.

"Oh good, you're back!" Temari said as we sat down. "Shikamaru said he was going to find you two like fifteen minutes ago, but then he disappeared. I guess Hinata found you though."

I saw Sakura had a contemplative look on her face. She was trying to figure out what was going on between Tenten and Sasuke. Trying to understand the dynamic of their new relationship and doing a horrible job at being inconspicuous. I decided to play to her curiosity and hopefully make her jealous. Wasn't that what we were trying to do anyway? Make them realize their feelings...

"So, Temari. Guess where I found Tenten?" I asked trying to act playful, hoping she would catch on.

"Where?"

"Well it wasn't so much the where, as the how." I said with a pointed look folding my arms on my lap.

"Oh really? Well then, HOW did you find her?" Temari asked, obviously and loudly so the whole table could hear.

"Our dear friend was all wrapped up in Uchiha-san's arms. They were outside in the shadows, so I suppose it could have been cold. I didn't get a chance to ask them why though."

Temari smirked and winked at Tenten who was trying to not blush and failing. "The desert gets cold at night, nothing like a hot body to keep you warm, eh Tenten?"

Sasuke laughed at that. Actually laughed and everyone at the table paused.

"What?" he asked annoyed. "It was funny, and," he said a bit quieter, "I'm a little drunk." Sasuke smiled and popped a peanut into his mouth, breaking the spell.

Just then Neji-nii sat down on the other side of Sakura. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, but it's not the way that someone in love would, it's more platonic. Still, Sakura smiled at him, pleased that he was trying.

I see Tenten and Sasuke look at each other. There's no hurt or any of the emotions I'm so used to seeing there, instead it's like they're laughing on the inside. Sasuke smirks at Tenten and she leans in.

I'm not the only one surprised when their lips meet, but it's Neji who speaks first.

"What did I miss?" he says to Sakura who shrugs and looks away at the stage trying to conceal the hurt.

Temari takes over, "So what? You guys are together or something?" she asked Tenten and Sasuke.

"Or something," they both said in unison which caused them to smile again at each other.

The lights danced suddenly indicating a new singer was going on and I could barely make out Sakura whispering, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Tenten." And then her eyes flicked over to Sasuke's unreadable orbs. He was looking at her too, but quickly he refocused on Tenten.

And as the music started, I realized we were missing quite a few people at the table. After I counted everyone, I realized Shikamaru, Naruto, and Gaara were missing. I figured Shikamaru was still outside smoking, but where were Naruto and Gaara?

As the person on stage started singing, I got my answer, because I would know that voice anywhere. There stood Naruto and Gaara, the future Hokage and the current Kazekage... doing karaoke. The crowd was wild.

I felt my face flush. Naruto-kun… With a new resolve, I knew I would be getting up on that stage. For Naruto. I'd do it. I'd do anything for him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think. :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto or the lyrics.**

**AN: This chapter is very NaruHina focused, but I do plan on getting back to the SasuTen/NejiTen. The songs in this chapter are _Sunshine Song_ by Jason Mraz and_ Daydreamer_ by Adele.**

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's POV<span>

I knew Naruto was going to be going on stage to do karaoke, but I hadn't expected to see Gaara up there too. I suspected that everyone in the bar was just as surprised as I was, maybe more to see the Kazekage and Naruto up on stage. The music was playing, the lights were directed to the stage and then it started.

Naruto began as he picked the microphone up and started singing.

"_Well sometimes the sun shines on _

_Other people's houses and not mine._

_Some days the clouds paint the sky all gray_

_And it takes away my summertime._

_Somehow the sun keeps shining upon you,_

_While I struggle to get mine._

_If there's a light in everybody,_

_Send out your ray of sunshine."_

Naruto was playing to the crowd the whole while. You could see the glimmer in his eyes that he always got when people were watching him. He was a born performer. Everybody started cheering and then it was Gaara's turn. He took his microphone to his lips and started to sing the next verse. He was surprisingly, a good singer. The Suna ninjas were wild._  
><em>

"_I want to walk the same roads as everybody else, _

_Through the trees and past the gates._

_Getting high on heavenly breezes,_

_Making new friends along the way."_

He looked at Naruto and smiled before gesturing back to the crowd, including everyone as he sang about making new friends. I looked over at Temari and could tell that she was beside herself. Probably wondering where this side of her brother came from. I shook my head, and looked back to the stage.

"_I won't ask much of nobody,_

_I'm just here to sing along._

_And make my mistakes looks gracious,_

_And learn some lessons from my wrongs._

_But sometimes the sun shines on_

_Other people's houses and not mine._

_Some days the clouds paint the sky all gray_

_And it takes away my summertime._

_Somehow the sun keeps shining upon you,_

_While I struggle to get mine._

_A little light never hurt nobody,_

_Send out your ray of sunshine."_

Our table, once over the shock, was finally cheering too. Naruto then took over the spotlight when he started to sing again. Hinata had the goofiest grin on as he did. She was fangirling as much, if not more than usual. The only difference was, this time, she had a lot of competition. Kunoichi all through out the bar were captivated by the two men on stage.

_"Oh, if this little light of mine_

_Combined with yours today,_

_How many watts could we luminate?_

_How many villages could we save?_

_My umbrella's tired of the weather,_

_Wearing me down._

_Well, look at me now."_

Everyone screamed as he gestured to himself. He was a jinchuriki like the Kazekage was before the Akatsuki pulled the demon from him. Two outcasts that became friends and powerful allies of two nations, former enemies. He smiled brightly at the crowd. You could feel the pride at our table as we all watched them. 'Yes, Naruto. Look at you now.'

"_Mmmm"_

Naruto continued singing as he reveled in the limelight.

_"You should look as good as your outlook,_

_Would you mind if I took some time,_

_To soak up your light, your beautiful light?_

_You've got a paradise inside._

_I get hungry for love and thirsty for life,_

_And much too full on the pain,_

_When I look to the sky to help me_

_And sometimes it looks like rain._

_As the sun shines on other people's houses_

_And not mine,_

_And the sky paints those clouds in a way_

_That it takes away the summertime,_

_Somehow the sun keeps shining upon you,_

_While I kindly stand by._

_If there's a light in everybody,_

_Send out your ray of sunshine"_

Gaara started to sing again, this time to Naruto, and then to the crowd.

"_You're undeniably warm, you're cerulean,_

_You're perfect in design._

_Won't you hang around_

_So the sun, it can shine on me."_

Naruto sang again.

"_And the clouds they can roll away."_

Then he gestured to Gaara, who sang the next line.

"_And the sky can become a possibility?"_

Together, they finished the song.

"_If there's a light in everybody,_

_Send out your ray of sunshine."__  
><em>

As they finished their performance, the entire bar broke out into hooting and hollering. Kunoichi were screaming, "Gaara-sama! Naruto-san!" Gaara and Naruto smiled at the crowd and waved, happy that it was a success. They shook hands and Naruto threw out a peace sign to the other ninjas that the crowd ate up.

"I love you, Gaara-sama!" one girl shouted as they walked off stage. "Kazekage-sama, you're so cool!"

I could hear Naruto's laughter getting louder as they approached. "Beat that!" he yelled once the powerful ninjas had finally reached our table. "We rocked the house! Believe it! Suck it, Sai!"

Sai looked confused for a second and was going to ask me, but I shook my head. That was not a conversation I wanted to have. EVER.

"Yes. They really seemed to enjoy that, didn't they?" Gaara's monotone voice drawled.

"I didn't know you had it in you, baby brother," Kankuro said from the other table.

Gaara nodded in understanding.

"That was for the dare, so who picked the song?" Temari asked.

"I did," said Kankuro. "I thought it was fitting for the two of them. Honestly I was hoping for more of a fail, but, whatever."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," the leader of Suna said as he sat down next to his brother. There was a line that had started next to him of girls who wanted to compliment him on the performance, until he shooed them away when Matsuri walked up and the two began conversating.

I looked over at Neji who was trying very hard to act normally, but he was clearly agitated with Tenten and Sasuke's new close proximity. He kept sneaking looks at them, well, I should say, at her. Why didn't I notice this before?

Was I too busy with my own tortured love life to look at my own friends? Was there something between Neji and Tenten? Neither had ever let on that there was. When our engagement was made public, she didn't act any differently to me, in fact she seemed even friendlier than usual. I thought that this would make us better friends in the long run. I hoped that Neji and I could make our own group of friends without Sasuke. I was so sick of everything being focused on Sasuke, like Team Seven for instance which seemed to center around him for so long. Tenten would be a part of that new group of friends. And I always hoped that Naruto and Hinata would one day get together and they'd be our double date couple. Sasuke could just go to hell for all I cared. He deserved it. Right?

I looked at him accidentally, and immediately reprimanded myself for doing so.

On the one hand, I wanted this whole thing to just be because they were drunk and ignore it, hoping that tomorrow they'd both return to normal, but they really didn't seem so drunk to me anymore.

Neji was still staring and Tenten didn't notice. Hinata broke me out of my reverie when she addressed the table.

"I'm going to sing," she said bluntly.

"Um, okay," stated Temari. "Ah… hang on, we have to think of a song for you then…"

"No. That's not necessary. I know what song to sing. Don't worry, you would approve," Hinata said as she stood and dusted herself off. "Naruto," she said looking straight into his blue eyes as he looked up at her. And even though she blushed, she continued to talk, "I'm going to sing. So sit and watch." She then grabbed a random glass from the table, downed it quickly, and walked off.

I was stunned, and I wasn't the only one.

"Good luck, Hina-chan!" Naruto shouted and he almost seemed oblivious to the change in her until he spoke again. "Wow. Hinata is so brave. She's usually so shy. I wonder what happened."

I groaned. He could be so dumb sometimes. Looking to my left, I said to him, "Just listen to the song then and maybe it will make more sense to you." I hope. He is pretty dense though.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto's POV<span>

Hinata left to perform her song. I wondered what it would be. I was proud of her for doing this. I mean, it could go wrong in SO many ways, but no matter what, I'd be proud of her for trying. She could fall on her face for all I care, and I'd still cheer her on. Never give up, that's my way! Sadly, falling was a real possibility, seeing as she fainted so often. I didn't care though. She could have a horrible singing voice, or freeze up and get booed off stage, it wouldn't matter to me. I'd still be proud of her for facing her fears and trying.

The more I thought about Hinata, the more I realized that she needed this. She needed the spotlight. She was always overlooked. It wasn't fair. I knew what it was like to be overlooked, and I hated it.

Hinata climbed the short set of stairs and I hollered to her over the chaos, "Go Hinata! You can do it! Believe it!"

I could see her relax a bit as she looked at me quickly before looking straight at her feet. She blushed lightly and I realized, she was kind of cute. Well, more than kind of really, but I had never really tried to look at any girls other than Sakura when I was younger and then lately I've been so wrapped up in Hokage training…

The music started and her eyes closed briefly.

"What's she doing, Sakura-chan?" I asked.

"I imagine she's trying to not faint, Naruto. If you haven't noticed, Hinata doesn't like having everyone's' attention on her."

"Then why," I started to say, but it was at that exact moment that Hinata started to sing, so I quieted down to listen.

"_Daydreamer,_

_Sitting on the sea,_

_Soaking up the sun,_

_He is a real lover,_

_Making up the past and_

_Feeling up his girl like he's never felt her figure before__."_

Wow, she sings so pretty and she looks cute even though she's nervous. I wonder why she went against her shy nature though. And to sing this song of all things, and… why would she tell me out of everyone to listen. And then I remembered. The Pain invasion, when Hinata… died.

She died, trying to help me. She told me, she loved me. She was the first person to ever say that. And I could tell she meant it. This song… Could she be singing to me?

"_A jaw dropper,_

_Looks good when he walks,_

_Is the subject of their talk_

_He would be hard to chase,_

_But good to catch_

_And he could change the world with his hands behind his back, oh__."_

I found myself smiling, because I knew. I knew she was singing to me. She had been watching me, chasing me, this whole time. She believed in me before anyone else did, in the chunin exams, and even before that. I looked over at Sakura and saw that she was watching me, smiling calmly, knowingly, and when I arched a brow in question, she just nodded. Immediately, and with my heart flying high I watched Hinata singing. I tried to see and hear everything. Every word she sang softly, but it was so genuine and full of love. I could tell she was getting more confident too, because she stood a little straighter and even looked up from her feet to peer at the crowd from beneath her dark fringe.  
><em><br>_

"_You can find him," _she sang,

_"Sitting on your doorstep,_

_Waiting for the surprise_

_And he will feel like_

_He's been there for hours_

_And you can tell that he'll be there for life__ "_

When she looked over at me, I could see her fighting off the blush and hoped she would be able to keep singing. I wished I could lend her some of my confidence, just to hear how the song ended. I wanted to know everything that she was trying to tell me. This time there was no imminent doom to distract me. This time, I was ready and she had my full attention.

"_Daydreamer,_

_With eyes that make you melt,_

_He lends his coat for shelter_

_Plus he's there for you when he shouldn't be,_

_But he stays all the same,_

_Waits for you then sees you through"_

Wow, Hinata... I could feel my mouth drop. She was so perceptive. I didn't realize all this time that she thought this way about me. She liked my eyes. Forget that. She liked me! I looked around the table at my friends. Shikamaru came back and he had his usual bored expression on, but he was watching me, and so was everyone else. I mumbled to myself quietly, "Hinata likes me... wow... I'm an idiot. Sakura and Teme were right."

"_There's no way I could describe him_

_What I said is just what I'm hoping for."__  
><em>

Hinata looked at me from up on stage and quickly averted her eyes. She kept singing, though, even though she was scared. I wondered if I did really give her the courage to face her fears. I hope so.

_"But I will find him,_

_Sitting on my doorstep,__  
><em>

_Waiting for the surprise__  
><em>

_And he will feel like he's been there for hours__  
><em>

_And I can tell that he'll be there for life.  
><em>

_And I can tell that he'll be there for life"_

The song ended, the music ended and Hinata quickly left the stage, but I sat motionless. I was baffled, ecstatic, and so many other emotions that I couldn't decide on just one and they kept changing and mingling. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I stared at nothing at all. Their whispered comments circled the table.

"I think the dobe finally figured it out."

"Aww, Hinata got through to him, about time."

"Dickless has an admirer? I wonder why I didn't notice."

"Troublesome."

Very suddenly, everyone was quiet again, and that was because apparently Hinata had returned. I didn't understand why they were so sparse with the compliments. People should be complimenting her left and right, but other than a few "Good jobs," it was mostly silence. It was like nothing happened and everything went back to normal. I tried to catch her gaze but she was quick to hide, and peered down at her lap. I think Neji would have preferred if she did too, since he was silently glaring at the others to leave her alone, but I would have none of that. She deserved to be acknowledged.

With a huge smile I leaned across the table and said to her, "You did awesome, Hina-chan! Really! Great job!"

She looked up at my announcement and I could see the happiness, but also fear in her eyes. I may not be the smartest, but I could see with just that one look that she thought I would turn her down again. I could see it. She was worried that I didn't understand again. It was the same way I used to look at Sakura, waiting for the refusal, and trying to act like everything was okay despite it.

"Th-thank you, N-naruto-kun," she said quietly stuttering like she sometimes did. Then she looked back down at her lap, and even though I didn't refuse her, I watched what little hope she had get dashed as she took a deep breath and forced a smile.

I didn't know what to do? Everyone at the table, except her, was looking at me expectantly. Tenten, who was sitting beside Hinata, was giving me pointed look, before she mouthed the words, 'Do something, baka.'

And she looked so sad beneath the forced strength. How many times did I already hurt her? I bit my lip, ignoring how the rest of our friends were still watching us. I stood and walked over to her. With a hand on her shoulder, I felt her flinch.

I ducked down closer so I wouldn't have to yell. "Want to go for a walk?"

Her colorless eyes looked glassy and sparkled as I watched her nod slightly and quickly gather her things to stand. She smiled and I grinned back.

"See ya guys later!" I said as I grabbed Hinata's hand and led her from the Suna establishment and out into the street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you thought of the NaruHina and Gaara LOL. Who do you want to sing next? This is still a NejiTen fic, but if you want some more SasuTen, I'll try to work it in. ;)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song _She Will Be Loved_ by Maroon 5**

**A/N: This is very short, just a warning. But it is making way for the NejiTen you all are waiting for. If you can't wait, I wrote a NejiTen oneshot called Road to Ninja Nejiten... Should help you get your fix, and if you want SasuSaku, I wrote a oneshot recently called A New Genjutsu. Enough talk already, enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten's POV<strong>

"Well it looks like Hinata ditched us!" Temari moaned as she leaned heavily on my arm. "Again!"

After Naruto and Hinata left, us girls decided to get up and dance a bit near the stage. The three of us were up, Temari, Sakura, and me. Temari must have had some more to drink when I wasn't looking, because she was very touchy feely suddenly. "Oh weeeeell," she said twirling a strand of someone's dark brown hair. I pulled her hand away before whomever it was got mad and decided to take it out on us. Then I realized it was my hair, which was still let down from its usual buns. 'Oh, Tenten,' I thought with a mental slap.

"So, what's my song going to be? I already have Sakura's picked out. Not so sure about yours though, Tenten."

"I already sang, in case you forgot," I said to the tipsy blonde. She was swaying to the music though, ignoring me and getting many admirers, most were too smart to try anything funny. Temari had a reputation, and with a brother as the Kazekage, she was off limits. Still, I felt the need to watch her back from any morons.

Sai had gotten up as we were talking on the dancefloor from his seat beside Kankuro. He was walking over to the stage now. His face held nothing, but he had a napkin in his hand that once at the DJ, he handed over. It was apparent then that after Hinata's brave feat, Sai was inspired to try to perform as well. I'm pretty sure Kankuro had a hand in this one too.

Sai was currently curiously watching the monitor on the karaoke machine, with his head tilted and singing out the lyrics for Maroon 5's _She will be Loved_. He was accruing quite a fan base here is Suna too, from the performance.

It had to be Kankuro's doing, because when Sai got up on stage, before the music started, he said, "I was told it is proper to dedicate a song to a female in the crowd, so I dedicate this to Ugly." Then he smiled that infuriatingly fake grin. Sakura was appalled, and I tried to not laugh. I really did. But it was too ironic that the next words out of his mouth were,_ "Beauty Queen of only eighteen…"_

Temari was swaying to the music as Sai sang, while I tried to keep her from knocking into the people around us. I was so busy baby-sitting Temari that I almost missed it when Sakura moved away to the far wall to watch her teammate sing.

_"Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful…<em>

_"I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved"<em>

Oddly enough, Sakura was stock still as we made our way towards her. She was so wrapped up, listening to Sai's song. When I asked her if she was okay, she waved me away, saying she was fine, and angled herself away from Temari and I, while still trying to watch the stage.

If I didn't know any better…

Everyone knew about Sakura's past obsession with Sasuke, but what few talked about was the replacement on Team seven and the medic. It wasn't anything really, at least it was never confirmed, but if you squinted just right, you could see… possibilities.

"Hey, Tema?" I nudged my Suna rival. "Check out Sakura."

Temari whipped her head around, and grabbed my arm to stay upright. After focusing on the pink haired medic, a large smile formed on her face. Before I could ask her what she was thinking, she was off. I wanted to say she looked devious, but that would be an understatement. Devious was really more a way to describe her normal smirk. This was on a whole other level.

Before I could grab her, she pounced. Sakura wasn't prepared for it, and when Temari threw an arm around her, they both nearly tumbled to the floor. Luckily, Sakura's strength kept them from being knocked over. I walked over to them and caught the end of a sentence.

"…tell me when this started," Temari said.

"It's nothing. Really," Sakura stated with her back to me.

Sakura had a hand over her mouth and, for a second, I thought she had been laughing at the idiot on stage, but no. It was worse. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, entering the conversation. Sakura jumped slightly upon hearing my voice.

"Nothing," she said turning to include me in the conversation. "Nothing at all." Then she looked over my shoulder towards Neji, but maybe it was Sasuke she was looking at. I couldn't tell from where I was. Sai continued to sing, and her eyes flicked up to the stage.

Sai was handsome, I'll give him that. But he was an asshole too. I had to give him some credit though for the song. If this was really intended for a girl, it would be kind of romantic. From what I know of Sai though, he was emotionless. Like really emotionless, not like Neji or Sasuke who suppressed their emotions, but someone who really didn't have any.

But… if that was right, then why when the song ended, did he stare right at Sakura paste on a fake smile and walk straight out of the bar?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and tell me what you think... SaiSaku or SasuSaku? I'm really not sure here... Thanks for reading. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry I disappeared. :( It took me a while, but I think you'll be happy with the direction we're heading ) and that's all I'll say. R&R

* * *

><p>Sakura left after Sai did. I watched as she ran out after the artist nin, knocking into patrons of the Suna bar as she went. I struggled to drag Temari back to the table, but was unsuccessful in doing so. She was strong, even more so after drinking apparently.<p>

So there I stood, in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by shinobi and kunoichi, all while I tried to find a way to lose the dead weight. I searched for some kind of escape from my drunken sister of sorts. I searched for ONE of my drunken friend's brothers, or at the very least, Shikamaru, but couldn't find anyone.

My eyes shifted to the table we had been occupying earlier. I could see Sasuke there, looking like he wished he was anywhere but where he currently was. I was a bit surprised to see him still there, actually. I wondered if he had seen Sakura run out or if he was unaware of her running out after the artist. It was hard to tell from here, and his mask of indifference was securely in place.

I let my chakra spike for a moment, hoping someone would feel it, then I waved from my place on the dance floor. Sasuke looked over at us and started to head in our direction. I smiled at him. Thank you.

Finally.

Once he reached us, I let him lead us back through the mass of people. Halfway through the journey, Shikamaru appeared at my side to take Temari away. I was grateful too, seeing as she was literally sleeping on my arm, only half-waking to mumble random thoughts into my sleeve.

"I'll take it from here, guys. Thanks," Shikamaru said to us.

"Thanks, Shikamaru," I told him gratefully.

"Shika? Hey, baby. Izzat chu?"

I let him take her from me. He pulled her up into his arms.

"Hey, come 'ere Shi-kun," Temari tried to whisper to her boyfriend while my eyebrow raised at all the little nicknames they had. "D'you r'member that time when you… and I," she gestured between the two. "Were s'posed to be guarding the tow'r..." she was cut off by Shikamaru's lips. He quickly acted, taking her lips with his own in a kiss. It was obvious he did it to keep her from saying more. She was about to say something that would most likely either get them in trouble or embarrass them. Maybe both. I had to remember to get that story out of Temari another time when she was sober… It's rare to have something over her like that. I smiled imagining her face as I brought the topic up.

SHikamaru broke my inner imaginings as he also broke from the kiss. W all then waited for her eyes to flutter open. She was obviously confused and only now realized her boyfriend was carrying her. She laid her head on his shoulder tiredly and a bit out of it.

"'Mari, it's time to go, 'kay," he said as she tried to focus on him. He cleared his throat, and then added, "I mean, Temari." Shikamaru blushed slightly then rolled his eyes annoyed presumably with his self. Sasuke smirked at the genius and leaned back mocking his situation.

Ignoring us now, Shikamaru said, "Let's get you home." She dazedly responded with a nod and then he walked away carrying Temari like the good boyfriend he was. I watched them smiling. I was happy for my friend. I guess I could have felt jealous, but it just felt silly to be anything but happy for those two. They were so different, and yet they balanced each other out. I guess, it made me hopeful.

"Well now, what about you?" I asked Sasuke who was across from me watching me closely as I watched the other two leave.

Sasuke shrugged.

"You should go after her." I told him still looking at the exit. "You did see her right? Running out of here and everything…" I made a face thinking of what it looked like. I really did like Sasuke. But I also didn't want to get hurt. My eyes landed on his which were still glued to me. Black, deep inky pools stared into my soul searchingly.

"Sai is… confused," he finally said.

"Yeah, well. You know how much she likes a head case." I nudged him playfully. His eyes were narrowed now, but I smiled at him. If he didn't know I was messing with him… If he couldn't get that… then he couldn't really, ever truly love me… Right?

'Is that why I did it?' Was I trying to push him away already? Was I really so afraid that I would jeopardize this, whatever it was, before it even started?

No, that wasn't it. I knew what it was. I was afraid of falling in love again and ultimately falling apart if it fell through. That was the truth. That's why I was ready to love Neji from afar for the rest of my life. It was safe. I wouldn't have to risk getting hurt. I would just nurse my wounds and live with the little love I held for a man that would never see me as anything more than a comrade. And that was the best case scenario of my plan. Man, I was a coward.

I sighed and shook my head as Sasuke arched a brow at me. I hoped he wouldn't swing the conversation back to me, so instead I pushed the whole thing with Sakura. "You should go after her. That's the point of this, or have you forgotten?"

I stared him down as he tried to remain unmoving. He tilted his head and then glanced sideways at the door. I could see the war in his eyes that he tried to hide from me. He softened as he looked at the door and then at Neji. He sighed and left, without another word.

I smiled at his back, though it was a little less bright this time around.

"Where's he going?" said a low, steady voice that startled me.

"Eh?" I turned around to see it was Neji. "Oh, it's you." Gosh he was fast. Wasn't he just sitting at the table? I tried to calm myself. I knew it was silly, but I'd rather blame my racing heart on surprise than anything else at the moment.

Neji looked at me for a long time. He just stared and I could see the pain in his eyes, but more than that was the confusion. It was strange for me to see all those emotion in his eyes. I knew him better than anyone, better than he knew himself, but I had never seen him so lost.

"Are you okay, Neji?" I asked.

"Yeah," he struggled to say and then a hand came up to cover his eyes and he pressed it against his bandaged forehead. Then with a shake of his head he said, "Actually, no. I think I have a headache."

"Oh… well you were drinking." He nodded.

"Can we go outside for a bit? You and I? This music is…"

"Uh," I looked around unsure. Of course I wanted to be alone with him, but suddenly I was nervous. "Yeah. Sure. Actually, I think we might be the last ones here anyway."

The two of us walked out of the bar into the night air. It was quiet and dark. Only the meager street lamps were lighting the way as we went along the Suna road.

"How are you feeling? Cold?" Neji asked me as we walked.

"I'm fine," I stated briskly. It wasn't that cold, but I rubbed my arms to give myself something to do. I hated feeling this awkward around him. It never used to be like this. I bit my lip and glanced at him quickly. He was too absorbed with his own thoughts to notice, and I was thankful for that.

Kicking a rock, he started to say something, then stopped suddenly. I looked at him again and saw him with his eyes closed. He grabbed his head again and I started to worry that maybe his headache was so bad that he'd pass out.

"Are you okay, Neji?" I asked stopping to study him. He paused and turned to give me his full attention.

His eyes, usually so steady were struggling to focus on my own. "I believe I... had too much to drink tonight, Tenten."

"Oh, boy Captain." I laughed looking at him, trying to catch his eyes, as he wobbled now that we had stopped walking and were facing each other. "Neji!" I reached out for him as he nearly fell. "What am I going to do with you?"

He grimaced and blinked away as we were now directly under a street light. "Hn. I am not a child, Tenten. Though tonight, I am pretty hopeless."

"Only tonight?" I laughed. If Neji was going to be self-deprecating, far be it for me to deny him. Besides, it felt almost like it used to be when we were around each other.

"I'm serious, Ten."

I bit my cheek a little put off by the nickname. It reminded me too much of how we used to be.

"Come on, Neji," I said as I looked up to see the inn we were staying at. We started walking again. This time I led the way to the small inn that was only a short walk away now.

"Tenten…" I heard him call but I chose to ignore him.

"Tenten…" he said again.

"Tenten!"

"What?" I said turning around quickly and then, quite suddenly, a very drunk Neji ran straight into me, nearly throwing us both onto the ground, but instead we fell backward against the exterior wall of the inn. "Neji! What the hell?"

"Eh! I'm sorry! Tenten, I d-didn't mean to… There was a step..."

Exasperated, I let go of a breath and asked him, "What do you want Neji?"

He straightened up and tried to collect his thoughts. "Right. What did I want?"

I waited, a little uncomfortable… And when he didn't continue, I looked at him to see his eyes glued to my face, but there were no words coming forth.

I glared at him annoyed, but felt myself blush as well. My body was betraying me and so were my emotions. Why was I so angry with him anyway? I was supposed to be trying to make him leave her. He didn't love Sakura. He should love me. He might, already. But for some reason, I couldn't keep that in my head. I guess, it's because… I wanted him to want me on his own. I didn't want to have to convince him of anything. Shouldn't he just know how awesome I am? Shouldn't he just know?

Betrayed by my own heart, I looked away again. "Neji…"

"Tenten…" he said quickly.

I gulped at the sound of my voice coming from those lips. Surely, I misheard the tone. Still, my heart was quick to jump. My mind was probably playing tricks on me, though. Because Neji does not care. He never has. Not like that. Not like that voice right now would try to fool me to believe. Giving me false hope. I wish it would just stop.

"Please Neji…" I said defeated. I leaned into the wall and let my head fall to my chest. Just let me move on. Don't keep me if you don't want me. It hurts too much.

I brought a hand up to my heart and waited, half-hoping he would just leave me to rot.

"What do you want, Tenten?" he said softly. I lifted my face to see him there, right there, so close to me. I looked at his face and his eyes were all I could see. Like pearls, no like opal, I thought. I tried not to get lost in his eyes… But it was hopeless.

"What?" I asked. I should have been embarrassed, but he was staring right into me. Could he see through me, straight to my heart? Did he know that I loved him? Because I felt like I was wide open to his all-seeing eyes.

"I asked what you wanted, Tenten. Is it Sasuke?"

"What?" I asked confused. Why would he bring up Sasuke? Sasuke was just our teammate. He was just a friend.

I watched as he licked his lips and felt his hand come up to touch my hair. I blushed as I saw him touch a strand of brown hair. Remembering that I wasn't wearing my typical buns, I felt myself redden even more at the contact.

His eyes scrunched as he watched his hand. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm drunk, aren't I?" he said pulling his hand away laughing once.

"It's okay," I said quickly grabbing his hand before he could get too far away. I looked away quickly and smiled wryly. "You'll probably never see it again, might as well make the best of it, eh?" He silently agreed.

"Yeah."

I peaked at him and saw that he was content playing with my hair. He even had a small smile on. It was cute.

"You're smiling, Tenten."

"I'm not the only one." I rolled my eyes and smiled larger. Then unceremoniously, he ruffled my hair and laughed raucously when I pushed him away to fix it.

"So immature, Neji," I said finger-combing my hair.

"You'll probably never see it again, might as well make the best of it, eh?" I smiled to hear him repeat me, but it was also sad to think that I'd never get to see him like this again.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Hn. That's not making the best of it, Ten." He then ruffled my hair again. My mouth opened annoyed, but this time instead of getting angry, I got even.

* * *

><p>Neji looked like I drowned his cat after I took both hands and messed his hair. Full pout, arms crossed, and hair a mess.<p>

It was awesome!

Luckily, when I doubled over in laughter, he couldn't keep the frown in place for long.

"Excuse me…" a middle-aged woman said from the door of the inn. "Our guests are trying to sleep…"

I stifled my laughter, and Neji immediately straightened and answered the woman. "I'm sorry. We'll just be leaving then. Our apologies. Come on, Tenten."

I calmed down and was about to protest. "But, Neji…" He turned me around and pushed me down the street. We started to walk away from the inn. Once we were far enough away, I finally was able to get a word out without a hand to stop me. "Neji. Where are we going? That was the inn we were staying at."

He put his hands in his sleeves and shrugged. "I'm not tired."

I eyed him suspiciously. He looked so carefree walking alongside me in the darkened Suna street, half-drunk. I smirked looking at him and how he seemed so... free. I was glad I got to see it. Well, if it meant more time that we could pretend everything was alright, I'd take it.

"Where to then, Captain?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet, and here Neji and Tenten finally have some time to explore the real dynamics of their relationship. Are they just friends, or is there something more there? Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tenten's POV<span>**

"Come on, Neji! Even after a few drinks, I still can't kick your ass? How is that even possible? Or fair, for that matter?" I complained.

He shrugged and smiled lightly. We circled each other again and I prepared for another assault. Me without my weapons, he without his bloodline limit activated…

We had decided on a simple taijutsu fight when we got to the edge of the village. There was no one to bother us out here in the outskirts, and only the bright moon lighting our figures as we clashed.

It had been a while since it was just Neji and I practicing, and on a night like tonight where he was so open to hanging out… I couldn't pass up a chance to spar with him when he'd asked me if I was up for it.

"Sure," I'd said. That was about an hour ago, judging by the lack of light and my inner clock. I'd say it was about two in the morning.

"You and I both know you could hit me if you wanted, Tenten. You just don't want to."

I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he insinuating?

"Hn," he smirked as I stared and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, but I do," I said finally and leapt at him. He side-stepped with ease as I flopped ungracefully onto the ground. Again.

Getting up, I blew at my unbound hair which had fallen into my face. How did other girls, or even Neji for that matter, fight with it down? The thought was beyond me.

My anger broiled and I clenched my teeth. This was the third time I'd fallen down on my butt without Neji even touching me.

"You're letting your emotions get in the way."

"I know that, idiot."

"Well. Overcome it then. Come at me and hit me this time, Tenten."

He stood there, with his eyes like two moons glowing at me in the dark. I felt my anger rise and then quickly deflate. I felt it dissolve as I breathed in and let it go.

"No," I said still a bit annoyed, though much less angry than I had been. I turned away from him like and stalked off. I could feel him watching me, eyes following my every step.

I wasn't really mad. I would've been a week ago. Actually a week ago, I would have taken the beating. Happily. Grateful, even. Glad to spend just a few more moments with him, even if it was mostly silent sparring.

Suddenly, I felt so foolish. Long dark lengths of hair blew into my vision yet again. I pat my pockets looking for a hair tie, but there was nothing. Pulling my hair together, I tried to knot it. I fumbled clumsily with it and just made matters worse. The sandy dunes weren't helping as I tried to stomp further away but my feet kept slipping. The more force I used to stomp, the deeper my feet would slide.

Neji hopped up the dune and landed before me, offering his hand to help me balance and pull myself free.

"Thanks," I said quietly with my head bowed in shame.

"You seemed to be having trouble tonight. Can I help at all?"

"I just," I said unsure. I shook my head and tried again. "I just, you know…" How do you say, you're right? I'm sorry. I regret shamelessly throwing myself at you, without getting a big fat I told you so in the face?

"Sit, Tenten."

I looked at him and saw he was sitting on a nearby rock. "Okay."

I sidled beside him and together we sat and looked out at the sand village and it's sparse lights in the distance. The moon and stars above shone so bright and everything seemed so at peace. It was the exact opposite to my internal world. I wondered if I could take some of that peace without watching the world turn to chaos.

It was strange, but sitting next to him, I could feel how cold it was out. Desert nights are cold, Temari had said. I suppressed the urge to shiver. That would've been such a girl thing to do. And yet here I am, feeling painfully how much of a girl I am. Sitting next to a boy, I'm trying hard to not think about how easy it would be to lean into his warmth.

He'd let me too. He would freeze up and not know how to react, but he wouldn't push me away. Not after tonight. Not after everything.

"…" I looked over and saw Neji was staring at me, waiting.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said. I realized I must have missed something he had said. What is happening to me? Now, I'm daydreaming too?

"I was just saying that, I never asked you what you thought of my engagement. It's foolish to bring it up now, but… I think I assumed a lot... back then."

I plastered on a smile and played dumb. "I love Sakura, Neji. She'd be a good… companion." Gulp. I felt trapped. Do I tell him now? Lay it all on the line? I can never go back to just Tenten then. I'll be the pathetic girl he doesn't love. Just another *cringe* fangirl added to the list. He'll never want to see me again… I just know it. It would change everything, and things would be weird between us.

I looked down at his hands that were in his lap. He was smoothing his hands on his pants in a nervous manner. That was new. I tried not to be distracted when he started to speak again.

"I know. She's your friend. Our friend. It's just, your opinion is one I value above..." Neji's hands continued to move as he struggled for the words.

"Anyone's," he said at last. I nodded trying to figure out the exact meaning behind his words.

"It's the same for me, Neji." I watched as his hands paused. Looking up, I saw his ivory eyes. Then I realized, "You value me?"

"Of course."

"You value? My opinion?"

"Yes," he said. And there was no doubt for me that he did. I knew Neji cared for me. Maybe more than anyone else, but enough to put me before his clan? Would he really let down his clan, for me?

"As your friend?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered still looking directly at me. I broke away from his eyes and looked out into the night. It was beautiful. The night sky here in Suna was truly amazing. Temari was here, too. Suna was sounding pretty good at the moment.

"I love it here. Don't you, Neji?"

It was quiet for a minute but then I felt him relax and he answered, "Yes."

"I wonder what Sasuke thinks of it?" I mumbled thinking to myself now.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Hey, Neji! Would you visit me if I moved here?" I asked him turning to see a scowl bloom on his features.

"Don't talk nonsense, Tenten," he said in a huff.

"Eh, but you just said you liked it here?"

"You're not moving. You'd have to give up being a ninja to move. You would't do that, so why think of useless things?"

"Hey, now. That's not necessarily true," I spoke and Neji's aura darkened. I could feel the change in the air, but I wasn't deterred. "I mean we're pretty good friends with the Kazekage, that's gotta have some kind of weight for this kind of thing."

"Tenten. No, just… no." Neji remarked as he put his arms in his sleeves. "End of story."

"Why should I stay in Konoha? Give me a good reason, Neji, and… I'll stay."

"I'm not playing this game with you."

"It's not a game. It's my life!" I shouted, fed up with him and how closed off he could be.

"Fine!" He turned to me angrily. "You want a list? Here. What's missing? Your friends, your team, your village, your favorite weapon's shop, that Chinese restaurant you like... the forest."

I could tell he was grasping at straws now. It would have been funny, except instead it was just sad. Even Neji could see now how little I had back home.

What was waiting for me there anyway? An empty apartment?

I felt the emotions rise up that I had kept at bay all night. They were finally catching up to me, and I felt my eyes burn with unshed tears. Softly I responded, "It's not enough anymore, Neji."

The anger that he was so quick to release on me seemed to disappear. Neji was calmer with his next words, more careful. "What's not enough?" he asked.

I fidgeted and pressed a palm into my eyes, staving off the inevitable. "Konoha. Everything."

He was quiet. I peeked at him when I was sure I wouldn't cry. "Why did you not say anything?" he asked awkwardly. I remembered just how unusual this kind of talk is with him. He doesn't deal with emotions, but he was trying. I smiled at him sadly and a little laugh came out as I tried to explain, without flat out telling him, it was because he was the problem.

"Heh. What could I say? Who could I talk to?"

"You could have talked to me."

"No," I laughed bitterly. "I couldn't."

"Fine," he huffed. "Hinata then."

"What and feel like a fourth wheel?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and Sak…" I cut that thought off and let out a breath before continuing. "Nothing. It's just, I did, okay. I talked to Hinata. She was… really helpful."

"What did she say?"

"She said… that I should go after what I wanted." I looked up to see him trying to figure out what I could possibly want. "She said that I should fight for what I want."

He nodded. "She's right. It's good advice. Did you even try?"

"Of course, I tried… ass."

"And…" he pushed.

"And…" I thought back on this night. Pondered if I had done all I could have done. There were times when I had gotten his attention and look where I am now. Granted it's as friends, but this is what I want, isn't it? Yes. I want this… I want THIS, whatever it is… for the rest of my life.

"Neji?" I called to him puzzled by the direction of my thoughts.

"Hn."

I looked at him and caught the gaze of his pale eyes shining with moonlight. He was so handsome. He was my best friend. He was… the one who watched my back. After everything we'd been through, I'd just have to trust in him. If I could trust him with my life, I could trust him with my heart.

His eyebrows came down in concern as I readied myself.

"Tenten…"

"Neji, I…" quickly glancing down, I gathered my determination. "I've liked-"

God, I just couldn't say it. His eyes were right there, and his lips were parted, anticipating my words. Why did this have to be so hard to say?

Finally, I just decided to say it. I didn't think. I didn't stutter, I just started laughing out of the pressure and ridiculousness of the situation. This was Neji, my best friend. It was silly to let myself get so worked up over Neji.

"I love you, okay. Did you know that?" I said between laughs.

Neji's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened in surprise. I guess he didn't know. I smiled at him and nodded. I wasn't embarrassed. He should know. Hell, he should've known long ago.

I felt my heart clench for a moment when I realized it was out there. A kind of freedom overcame me at the thought.

He looked confused. I had stopped laughing and realized he was trying to decipher what I had said. Was it really so hard to imagine? My mind reminded me that this may be my only chance and I had to be certain he understood completely.

"Neji, I'm in love with you." I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes and I shrugged trying to still keep that carefree attitude I had when I first said it.

Neji 's eyes closed briefly and for a second I could see the pain on his face. I didn't want to see that kind of reaction from him, but I was ready for it. I imagined much worse. I could handle rejection. I would. Everything would be okay.

"It's okay, Neji. I just thought you should know. I debated on whether I should tell you or not, but I think… it's better this way." I nodded.

I turned back to looking at the sky and this time I decided to look straight up. Flopping onto my back, I tried to connect the dots in the sky.

"Now you know," I whispered to the air.

After a few minutes, I closed my eyes, waiting for him to leave. Surely he would. That's what guys do when girls confess and they're not interested. I was prepared for that. I wasn't sure how long I could pretend I didn't care what he thought.

When he settled down next to me instead of leaving, my eyes opened up quickly and I looked at him. "What are you doing?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

He didn't look at me, but he did answer my question. "You said it was beautiful here. I want to see what you see. Maybe from this angle, I'll see it."

I forced a chuckle and rolled onto my side away from him. "Well, you do that, I'm gonna take a nap. Feel free to leave anytime you want." I closed my eyes again and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Is that what you want?" he said.

"Hmm?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Neji's POV<span>**

I wanted to know more about her, and I thought I knew everything. She wasn't who I thought she was. I knew her, better than anyone, I thought, but apparently the girl I knew was just one small sliver of a bigger world that was mostly hidden from me. There were hints of the truth in her eyes, mannerisms, emotions... There was so much more to her. Sasuke could see it, couldn't he? They all probably could.

I prided myself on my ability to see that which was invisible, but when it came to Tenten, I had missed so much.

She loves me. She had said so. How long has she loved me? Could I ask her that? She never implied that she cared for me more than a comrade does, but it had always been this way with us. We'd always been close. I had missed it. There must have been clues, but I didn't see them.

I wondered now. Do… Do I love Tenten?

The answer is obvious. Of course, but… am I in love with her? How could I know for sure? How does one know if they are in love?

I wanted to understand this better, her better. I wanted to… understand. Maybe if I could test it, see what was there… My reactions, her reactions. Logically, it made sense, but emotionally, it felt wrong to use her in some kind of… experiment. I was just so confused by this abnormal curiosity. It was overwhelming.

I wanted to know this secret Tenten, the one that hid just beyond the surface. I wanted to look into her eyes and see all the things she'd hidden.

I knew that there was pain. I'd seen that and it angered me. If I had known she held such feelings, I could have helped her, but instead she suffered in silence. Because she didn't want me to see. Well, now I've seen. It's forever emblazoned in my mind, her chocolate eyes trying so hard to cover up the hurt that I unwittingly caused. I wanted to see those eyes again, but this time free of the pain. Maybe I could fix it. I know nothing of romance, but… would a kiss bring back the light in her eyes? I could do that, couldn't I? I… would just have to…

Ah, what am I thinking? I'm engaged to Sakura!

'But you don't love her,' my mind supplied softly, patiently.

'It would be wrong,' I countered. 'To start something with Tenten, and not have ended it with Sakura first.'

Still, Tenten is the kind of person that gives and gives, and all I do is take and take. What did she see in me? I never gave her anything in return. Most days I was so wrapped up in my own training, that we spoke rarely, and the occasions that we met up were scarce now. Scarcer since the engagement. I had been indifferent to her. I didn't shower her with gifts or praises. I was more likely to be harsh with her, but I didn't do it to be mean. I just wanted her to be safe. For her to be ready when in battle. It very well could have saved her life.

She loves me! But I'm engaged to her friend! She should hate me!

She doesn't though. She loves me. She does. She said so. And I… I…

I know.

I do.

I know it.

I love her.

I don' t know how I know, I just do.

I heard the exhale of her breath and watched the subtle movements in her back. I wished she would turn over so I could see her eyes again and read what she was thinking. Tenten's eyes were so expressive to a fault. Everything she felt was right there for anyone to see, but most people couldn't fathom the depth of emotion they held. I could see it though. I could see her. I'm realizing that even that which I saw, was just a small fraction of her.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked her, fearing she would say yes. I hoped Tenten would turn around and say, 'No don't leave.' Then, of course I wouldn't. I couldn't, if only she asked.

She moved slightly, and I knew she was still awake.

"No. That's not what I want," she said quietly still facing away from me.

"Then what do you want, Tenten?"

That's when she turned back to me.

"Tenten…"

I waited for her to speak but instead her eyes narrowed and I shirked back. "What do I want, what about what do you want, Neji?" she asked annoyed.

"Tenten, I…"

"You're engaged, Neji! Shouldn't you be with her? Why are you here with me?"

"I… want to be."

"What do you mean, you want to be?"

"You need me here. What do you want me to say?"

"First of all, I don't need you here. I'm doing fine on my own, thanks," she said as she started to get up, dusting herself off. Sand scattered to the ground and she started off toward the village.

"Right, because you've always had a thing for Sasuke. You don't need my help at all!" I said as she alked away. I immediately cringed as I realized what I had said. "Hey! Talk to me," I said gentler catching up to her. "I can't read your mind."

"No, but you sure know how to fuck with it," she said under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tenten stopped suddenly and faced me in the sandy landscape. "What do you want, Neji? Do you even know? 'Cause I can't figure it out. But I know what I want, because it's the same thing I've wanted since we were kids… " She cocked her head to the side and I waited. "It's you, you baka!"

Me? I tried to speak but once again my brain was mush. This whole time? Since we were kids? We're twenty. "But we're…" I was astonished. "Before or after the academy?"

She shook her head and went on, "Does it matter? You're getting married, Neji. Why do you care? I just- I can't stick around to watch you do this. You're ruining your life. If you loved her, then okay. I'd understand, because… I'll always be your friend and I want you to be happy. I want what's best for you, but this… It's wrong, Neji. You're not happy."

She looked down at her sandals and then at me again. "You deserve to be happy. You deserve so much more." Tenten's eyes glistened as she spoke. "Maybe… Maybe Sakura can make you happy? Maybe she's better for you than I am? I mean… she's beautiful, and smart." The tears then trickled from her eyes as Tenten's walls broke and she began to cry, "Then one day, she'll have your cute little Hyuga babies and I'll never see you again."

I couldn't just watch her break down and when I heard her speak of Sakura and I having children, it broke my heart. It hurt me to see her like this. She shouldn't speak of such things. There shouldn't be children of mine, with pink hair. They should have brown hair and they should know how to hit a mark from a mile away. I stepped over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she shook. She collapsed into me sobbing and hugged me closely. I rubbed her back and even though she was upset, I realized how right it felt to hold her.

Tenten sniffled once, and she pulled back. We sat down on the cold sand when she was done. I refused to keep walking. I wasn't ready to let her go yet. I wanted just a bit more time alone with her like this.

"Could you, at least, have pictured it, Neji?" she asked me after a few minutes had passed and we were swimming in silence. She was settled against me, leaning her head on my shoulder when she spoke. It was comfortable here with my left arm still around her rubbing her arm idly. I looked down and noticed how the strands of her hair mingled with mine in a sheet of black on my stark white shirt.

"Pictured what?" I asked, as my hand drew up along her arm again. I could feel the goose bumps rise on her skin, even through her thin shirt. I hoped by sharing in my own body heat, they would go away, but it seemed to only intensify as I continued. Odd.

I felt her shudder once, and my hand stilled. Then I could see the makings of a blush on her cheeks. She replied quite simply then, "Us."

Us. Of course I could picture it, but how could I make that a reality? My clan had been planning on me marrying Sakura. It was supposed to be a great contribution for Konoha. The Hokage's apprentice and the prodigy of the Hyuga. It made perfect sense at the time, but now it only sounded absurd.

"Hn." My arm dropped from around her and I used it to lean on. I turned to look more closely at her. I was glad the drunkenness had worn off.

Neither of us could blame alcohol for this. I didn't want this to be because we were drinking. I wanted this to just be us. Neji and Tenten. I tried not to smile as I lifted my other arm to touch the hand she was currently running along her thigh for warmth.

"You're cold," I said grasping her hand and bringing it up to my mouth. I breathed on her ice cold fingers in hope that they would warm again. She watched me, pink dusting her cheeks, brown orbs captivated, as were my own eyes. I couldn't look away from her. It was always like this though. No matter how hard I would try, my eyes would always search for hers, and like water, I drank her in.

"We would have been great, Neji," Tenten said as she smiled. "At least, I got to say it once. And look, we're still friends. I don't know why I was so worried."

My heart clenched painfully with every word she spoke. I took her hand and pressed my lips to her palm. It was always so calloused from working with her weapons. I could feel how rough they were. I remembered seeing them bleed and blister and still she persevered. She was amazing. I brought her hand back out and this time with both hands I studied them. Every mark, I traced, as I'd always wished I could. My eyes took in every scar. "You should be more careful, Ten. Your hands." She tried to pull her hand back but I wouldn't let her and instead I kissed the scar I had been tracing while looking directly at her.

I think she was taken back, because here was a shy and nervous Tenten now.

Shakily she said blushing, "I could have been good for you, Neji. I know it." She turned her head away and I let her hand fall from my lips back into her lap. I suspected she was trying to not let her emotions get away. My own were flaring up at how intensely I wanted to act on them. It wasn't just hormones, though that was certainly there as well.

More than that was the fluttering in my chest. It was this desire to wrap my arms around her and feel her against me. I wanted to give and take and…

I wanted to kiss her. She's in my arms and still, I want more.

I was tied to Sakura though, through our engagement. It would be wrong to act on anything while I was still engaged. I reminded myself this as I felt a distinct urge to throw out all of the rules and let Tenten know that I wanted what she spoke of. I wanted everything she could give me, and whatever I could give her it was hers for the taking, if she desired it.

My heart? It was hers, if she wanted it.

"I think you're right," I said finally.

She arched one brow, confused.

"I agree… We could be great together," I said and I felt myself blush. Her eyes took me in slowly, then without a word she leaned back into my embrace, but not before I could see the makings of a smile on her flushing face.

'At last, I must have done something right,' I thought wryly, smirking and laying my head atop hers, enjoying the night that was sure to end at any moment, but right now, it was perfect.

Morning would come, and things would change but right now, she was with me.

Right now, she was mine and I was hers, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review. I hope you liked it and tell me what you think should happen next between our love confused and duty pressed friends...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Spoiler- NEJI! NOOO! I am so torn up about the Manga Chapter 614, and now it is official, this is a NejiTen story, no backsies. But I will be putting them through some crap, because I really love the way Sasuke is turning out in this story. Not a whole lot of Tenten and Neji in this chapter, but soon. For the love of SasuTenJi, here is Chapter 14 of Don't You Remember... Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Why was I here again? I should be sleeping. I shouldn't be half-drunk wandering Suna looking for an ex-teammate of mine.

It is the middle of the night… And this was all too troublesome to be subjected to.

Why? Why am I here?

"Tch."

Right. I remember.

Because Tenten told me I should go find Sakura after she left the bar because of Sai.

"Go after her, she says," I imitated Tenten's command annoyed.

And before that, at the hotel it was, "Come on, Sasuke... The bar will be fun, you never have any fun." My imitation of her was horrid, but it helped as I walked the desolate streets in the dark. She had pulled on my sleeve when she said it and was obviously trying to annoy me, looking far too innocent and sexy all at the same time. She was giving me the pouty face that she did sometimes, with the big bright eyes of hers.

Anyone else, I would've ignored, told them to piss off, but not her. Even if it meant having to be around Sakura and the Hyuga, I would do it.

For her.

Biting my lip as I walked, I remembered the more recent conversation, this time she had come much closer. Not a tug on my sleeve, but something much more searing. Much more unforgettable.

"Follow my lead," she had said silkily. I fought the blush that attacked me full force at the memory. Good thing it was dark, I thought as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

It was just… her reaction was so genuine. I knew I was falling for her, but Hyuga... Hyuga had her heart. That much was obvious, but when she kissed me. It made me realize, that I might have a chance with her.

That kiss…

I had to shake away my thoughts that surrounded it. The whole memory was somewhat fuzzy from all the alcohol, but what I remembered was something that would haunt me, especially if I couldn't repeat it again sober.

So once the alcohol was mostly gone, I had to try again, because those fuzzy memories… I needed them to be more concrete.

Fingers digging into her hair, licking her throat and growling as I tasted the salt of her skin. Wishing to make my mark on her, and acting on instinct alone, my lips had dragged across her throat, teeth and tongue tasting and nipping as I went and she arched into me, driving me crazy.

Ahhh!

I was so lost I had forgotten where we were. It didn't matter to me who was there watching. To me, it was just us. And then all too quickly, she was gone.

She was too much. That's what she was… too much, and that's what I wanted, more.

She was stuck in my head now, immovable, glued to my cerebrum. I could see her form, her face… so beautiful, hair down, intelligent eyes, smooth tanned skin.

I could imagine more though, and it was so real, I had to remind myself that it was just my imagination running wild.

"Grrr."

She filled my mind, and even though I tried to keep her from my thoughts I just couldn't' let it go. Her go. Unlike her, I've been watching her for some time.

And now, she plagued me.

No matter the alley or road I turned onto, she was there in my thoughts, spinning, floating, dancing, deadly.

I was supposed to be looking for Sakura, but all I found was Tenten.

She wasted her tears on Hyuga. Crying over a man that took her for granted. I had no sympathy for him. I watched her break, and it was because of him. I guess that's how some people saw me though when it came to Sakura. Unlike Sakura though...

Tenten was strong and forgiving. That's what I thought Sakura was, but she refused me and I couldn't blame her.

Tenten kept going even through the heartbreak. I watched that man cement her broken heart day after day. I was amazed by her, because even through all of that, she was still loyal to him. Still devoted to him.

That was Tenten.

And I wanted her to be mine. Not just for those reasons but for everything that she was.

I wanted her to look at me the way she looked at him.

The more I thought about her, the more uneasy I felt about this whole self-imposed mission. She had the crazy idea to break up their engagement, and of course, I had to agree to help her with it.

Sakura and Hyuga…

They were making a mistake, anyone could see that.

It was a problem, for sure. The engagement, in itself, wasn't a problem for me. Hell, I'd break them up just for the fun of it at this point.

The problem was that I wasn't sure anymore… about my own reasons for helping. My motivations... My own intentions when it came to Sakura…

I knew I should be trying to win her over, plead with her, tell her I loved her…

It was true. I did.

But, honestly, more and more, I felt like she was an obstacle to me, and less like the prize I used to think she was.

I do love her, but I'd been trying to give her up and move on.

I mean really, when was the last time Sakura was interested in anything I did?

Until tonight? I can't remember.

She saw me tonight, but that didn't matter.

And just because she noticed me now, it didn't mean anything.

It didn't mean she'd suddenly decide I was worth a chance. I broke her heart and Sakura told me in no uncertain terms, that I was the scum of the earth and she'd never give me a chance.

She had told me time and time again how much I had hurt her, broke her beyond repair when I left, and then when I tried to kill her... That was the last straw.

No amount of apologies would help.

She said she could never be near me again without thinking of that day and how far I'd fallen.

I could deal with that.

I had been dealing.

Once the news broke of Haruno and Hyuga's engagement, I had even been given an angel that was struggling with the news herself.

Errant thoughts continued to assault me like waves crashing against glass pieces that sometimes scattered the shore. Again and again I was beaten until it was commonplace and expected. Even surrounded by sand, far from the sea, I felt like I was drowning.

Bogged down by the entire situation and had to slow my pace.

I had been looking for Sakura and Sai for a few minutes, lost in my own thoughts, not really paying much attention to my surroundings.

It didn't really matter to me anyway. I felt like I was pretending to look for Sakura. Just going through the motions, because I didn't care anymore if I found her or not.

What would I say if I found her anyway? Nothing about me or my own feelings for her like Tenten had suggested… That wouldn't get any results from her. The only thing I could say, would be to tell her not to marry Hyuga, because Tenten was already in love with him.

But, I just didn't think I could do it.

I didn't want to.

It hurt to think the words, let alone say them aloud, and certainly not to her. She'd have no compassion, especially not if I said it to her after tonight. I'd only solidify her decision. Out of spite, then again maybe not... Sakura had never been a spiteful person before I left.

I knew I should be concentrating a little more, searching for signs of Sakura's pink head of hair or listening for the sound of her voice, but I couldn't focus.

How could my life get so twisted up in the span of one evening?

Laughter and music from a small shinobi bar leaked from the building I passed. I wasn't sure if the billowing smoke atop it was from them or from the adjacent restaurant that looked like it had long since closed its doors for the night. I eyed one of the men outside who was nursing a beer and a cigarette. He seemed harmless, and mostly ignored my presence as I walked past.

Good thing we're allies, otherwise I would have never felt safe enough to have even one beer outside Konoha, let alone the ungodly number I had consumed tonight.

I smirked bitterly. That was how it all started, wasn't it?

Drink to forget. I said that to her.

My idea.

Damn it! I walked a little further before I realized, I honestly didn't care.

I didn't care anymore. Sakura was gone.

This mission was pointless.

And Tenten…

Teeth clenching in annoyance, I knew where she would be. Or more likely, who she would be with.

I could see it in his face before I left the bar on this useless hunt. He would try to talk to her, possibly more. Would he kiss her?

He acted like he was noble, but who's to say he wouldn't just use her and leave, breaking her even more than he already had.

And at the moment, I couldn't do anything about it. No matter how much I wanted him to just back off, or drop dead.

Heh. No.

She wanted him. She wanted… at least the chance to confess to him that she loved him. And, I knew I couldn't stop her.

Some sick part of me actually wanted her to succeed.

For her own happiness, because I wanted that, for Tenten to be happy.

But that desire was growing increasingly smaller, being overshadowed by a stronger part of me that wanted her for myself.

Hell! I was still reeling from all that happened tonight and the possibility of something more real growing from it.

An actual relationship with her, as her boyfriend… Then eventually, something more, lovers, marriage, all that.

I was selfish and I wanted it. I wanted it all with her, but I couldn't scare her, so I tried to play down my own feelings. But it was true. I had realized that I fallen in love with her.

And now here I was, forced to act like I didn't care. It was like my hands were tied. All I could do was wait.

Wait and hope… that when the morning came, it wasn't over for me, or for us, what we could be. Not yet.

Finally coming to the end of a small street, I decided I was done with this charade.

"Damn it, Tenten. You have no idea what you've done to me, without even trying too." I let out a long breath of air. "I'm so fucked," I murmured to myself as I stopped walking and leaned against the closest building.

Looking aroundI realized I was alone, but still, I was glad I was in the shadow of the building, because suddenly all I could see was her and him together. It hit me like one of the dobe's rasengan.

My legs became unsteady, and I slid back along the rough stone surface to the ground as the visions of her and Hyuga became more and more real in my mind.

Neji and Tenten.

He was a fool, but tonight, I could see that he was finally seeing her as she was. As a woman, not just a mere kunoichi in battle.

Maybe I was the fool, after all. What hope did I have?

Of course, he'd accept her.

He'd be stupid not to. Even if he didn't love her now, she loved him and Sakura didn't. She was his best friend, if he couldn't accept her, who could he love?

I don't care what he might say, but even Neji wants his wife to love him…

From the shadows of the narrow Suna alleyway, I studied the situation.

Neji had to get married. He was pretty much being forced to it. Sakura was a convenient match. Tenten and I were unfortunate casualties of their engagement.

My conclusion, with Neji, is that he didn't think he would ever have the luxury of choosing his bride, being a branch member of the Hyuga clan and all.

I've been on his squad long enough to learn a thing or two about him, and he wasn't as self-sacrificing as Tenten and everyone else made him out to be.

If the opportunity arose for him to be happy, he'd grab it.

That's why I was so shaken.

Tenten had proved herself as a kunoichi and his best friend. The only thing keeping him from marrying her would have to be clan politics and the fact that he was still unsure of her feelings for him.

This was where my hope lied… If he would still blindly follow family protocol, over all other things, like Tenten for instance, then I still had a chance with her.

I wondered what it would have been like had I been in the same situation. Sighing I answered my own question, "I would've fought for you, Tenten. I would've made my family accept you. It's his loss if he sticks with her."

Then sadly, I breathed in to steady my wildly beating heart. Sitting on the cold ground, I was aware of the pressure in my chest, and the burning in my throat. It felt like my heart was bleeding and that's when I knew just how far gone I was. Covering my eyes with one hand, I tried to push away the despair and cling to my last thread of hope. Fisting my hair, I pulled it taught with frustration and annoyance at falling in love yet again.

"I hope he does stay with her. Then I can have you for myself. I know that's a shitty thing to say, but I don't want to lose her…. Kami." My voice shook.

I tried to calm my breathing, and smoothed my hands over my face.

I felt tears prick my eyes, and forced the sensation away. In place of the pain, I attached something I knew all too well. Something darker. Something that had become second nature to me all those years I had been away.

Anger.

Rage.

It bubbled and crawled beneath my skin and threatened to take me over. Lifting myself from the ground with swift movements, I dusted the dirt from my clothes and blamed everything from myself to the dobe, to Hyuga, and even Tenten…

The anger served me well, because I quickly found myself nearing the hotel, wondering how I got there so fast. Good, I could sleep for a bit and tomorrow…

Whatever happens, happens I suppose…

I turned the corner and saw her, though.

It wasn't the head of pink I was supposed to be looking for, but Tenten… and Hyuga.

I was so surprised that I didn't even think to hide, not that it mattered they were far too lost in one another. I sneered as I focused in on them and calmed down enough to hide my chakra signature.

He had her pressed against the hotel wall, and was talking to her, but I couldn't make out the words. It was enough to activate my sharingan, out of annoyance. Suddenly, every detail was magnified to me. His hand playing with the hair that framed her face. Her noticeable blush. The speeding up of her breathing, and the chime of her laugh.

She looked so happy.

Until…

All of a sudden, she pushed him away and my heart jumped into my throat, as hope leaped in my chest. But it was quickly dashed as she messed his hair and though he glared at her, it was a look filled with something that I doubt Tenten could see.

But I could. He was finally noticing what she could offer him, that Sakura never could. He was contemplating her as a woman, and not just a friend.

Damn it!

I quickly turned around stalked off in the other direction, letting go of the sharingan, but not the rage. Fuck!

Fucking Suna! I fucking hate this place!

Hyuga!

Fucking Konoha! Everything!

And most of all, my fucking stupidity!

Fucking emotions! I hate them!

… and her for doing this to me!

No nevermind, it was my fault for being stupid enough to let her in.

With both hands, I pulled at the dark strands that had fallen in front of my face again as I had earlier, and walked, trying to regain control of my emotions. I trekked through the night with no destination in mind, just anywhere but here.

Visions of Tenten sprung up. Brown eyes, happy and smiling again. I compared them to the green of Sakura's. In the end, I was sure, I would have to admire both from afar.

Sakura was set in her ways, and Tenten…

I couldn't deny her the chance to be happy.

She deserved it, but damn it! I could make her happy, if she just let me, I know I could!

And anyway…

Hyuga may be a genius, but he could still choose his family…

It's not over yet.

I could still fight for her, and I would, but right now, I had to destroy something!

Fuck!

* * *

><p>Unknown to the angry Uchiha who wandered off, there was another who had seen the entire encounter as well.<p>

Sakura.

Her eyes were narrowed in thought and her arms were crossed as she tried to make sense of it all.

Neji and Tenten looked like lovers the way they had been standing. By body language alone, that was how it appeared, and it didn't matter how much they had had to drink, you couldn't fake that. But where did Sasuke come in? Was he just a means to an end? Why then did he look so angry? Was Tenten just playing with them both?

Neji pushed Tenten away from the hotel with a smile on his face, one Sakura had never seen. Though she was curious, she decided instead to put on a smile and walk into the hotel.

The old woman at the desk, saw her and grinned, remembering her from before. "Are those two gone yet?" she spoke with a laugh.

"Hmm?"

"The young couple that was outside? Had to send them away cuz they were making too much noise."

Sakura's eye twitched but somehow she managed to answer. "Yes, Ma'am. I believe they just left."

The woman nodded good naturedly. "Oh good. I was afraid I was going to have to find them another room and I'm all sold out. I hate turning customers away."

Sakura strained to smile at the woman and said goodnight the best she could before returning to her own empty room. Sakura wondered for a moment where Hinata was, but as she paced the small room, a strategy of her own was beginning to form.

She remembered her own training, and how she wasn't just some useless girl that waited for something to occur, she acted.

Apparently, Tenten was in love with Neji, her fiance. And it appeared that Sasuke was too, if she went by the way he had acted tonight.

She knew him, he wasn't that good of an actor, so it had to be real.

And then seeing Neji with her just now…

Sakura came to the decision that she had to fight back because Tenten had stolen her man's heart.

_She would get him back…_

Changing into her night clothes, Sakura laid down and turned to look out the window.

Tomorrow…

Tomorrow she would be ready to enact her plan.

Tonight she needed her rest.

But in all truth, she knew, he would be hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for disappearing, but I have new found inspiration with this story thanks to a certain scorpio. ) I am determined to finish this, For Neji, I will do it... LOL Thanks to all the reviewers and everyone who's read the story so far. I really do appreciate it. Also, I've been thinking of drawing a few scenes, so tell me what scene you'd like to see, and I'll post it up when it's done. **

**Hopefully on my profile or go to **

**steenta dot deviantart dot com**

**Also, shamelessly plugging my NejiTen story based on Chapter 614, called My Tenten, Her Neji, I promise if your a NejiTen fan, it is better than what Kishi wrote... Okay maybe not but you might want to check it out anyway.**


End file.
